No way!
by dreamyrai
Summary: first off this is a Sakura Shikamaru and Neji fic, read the rest enjoy the story ;-D I don't find a lot of Shika/Saku/Neji or Neji/Saku/Shika fics and I read something where someone started to wrote it but never finished it so I'm going to write this fic and take any requests after…. There are swear words..lets face it you know if this was real they'd be swearing lol.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Let's say that the war between the Akatsuki and Konoha didn't happen, let's say that Tsunade was still hokage and healthy as ever. Team seven are fully grown and Sasuke has returned to the village of not of his own accord and of course not unpunished. Let's say that the elder's suggested that Tsunade needed to make an elite Anbu team and that they specifically asked for Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuga as the listed team. What do you think would happen? How would you expect things to play out? What happens when Tsunade decides to play a practical prank as well as making them a team….. Stick around and you'll be in for lemons and crazy extreme situations.

Chapter 1 Sakura's Pov.

Running, feet hopping from tree limb to tree limb dead silence except for the sound of the wind whipping the leaves causing them to rustle as I ran past them fast heading home from a an A class mission by myself. I listened hard and focused harder on my senses as I made my way back to the village, this mission hadn't been easy and I had to play a lot of dirty tricks to get the information needed but thankfully it didn't feel like an a class mission. It felt more like a B mission but who am I to judge there had to be some pretty important information in the scrolls that I was carrying otherwise it wouldn't have been classified so highly I stilled suddenly before the thought finished because I felt something intruding on my senses. I covered my chakra signal completely and waited stepping into the shadows to hide myself better. As I waited I saw what had sensed come into view, I had an inwards sigh as I realized it was a bunch of Genin returning home from a low ranked mission.

I moved faster hurrying to get to my village and get to the Hokage's office to see my shisou and report in from the mission. I made it with a few minutes it was night time and easy to slip in unnoticed by anyone else I saw a fellow Anbu member and gave him a small smile. I recognized my current teammate easily he had been my team mate since I've ever been placed on a team. The number one knuckle headed loud mouth ninja of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki. His mask was plain except for whiskers and a splash of red he probably just tossed on for the hell of it. I had painted a sakura blossom on the right side of the mask and on the left side there was petals falling gracefully, personally I'm not much of a painter so I had Sai draw them on for me since he was also on the team along with Naruto and I. Finally after making sure no one was In the office except Shizune and Shisou I made my way in.

"So you've made it safely, I see?" Tsunade Shisou said as she signaled for the hidden Anbu to leave the room. They distanced themselves far enough that they couldn't hear what would be said. " Go ahead and take of the mask Sakura." I took it off glad to rid myself of it, as I pulled the mask off I handed her the three scrolls that I was sent to retrieve.

"Fairly easy mission I had a glimpse of the information inside and from the little I found I can tell you I can definitely find a cure to more than a few things."

"How did the retrieval go? You don't seem to have any injuries, and you don't look for the worse of ware."

"Honestly I found it trouble free, I did play a little dirty but I got what I needed without being followed and I don't think anyone could have noticed until I was halfway gone that those scrolls are missing."

"Good good. I knew I was right to send you." She said smiling causing me to smile back, to me she was like a mother and I know she thought of me as a daughter I truly loved this woman. I knew she read my thoughts in my eyes because her eyes softened before she spoke again. "Alright girl go take a rest and report in to me tomorrow in your current get up, I'm a signing you to a new team…" She saw my face fall before she sighed.

"Shisou… I thought my current team was pretty good. We've all matured and gotten stronger together even managing to drag that unruly Uchiha back." I knew I was acting like Naruto but I really don't want to be separated from my make shift brother. To me he was as much of a brother as Tsunade was my mom.

"I know but this has been discussed for a while and the two you'll be paired with won't be that bad in fact you know them well enough that you'll be able to deal with it just fine." I started to open my mouth until she gave the narrowed look that she'd usually give to Naruto.

"Ok ok I get it, you know what's best." I said as I put my mask back on exiting through the window like Kakashi sensei. I hightailed myself back home because I was exhausted careful not to be seen by civilians or any regular ninja. Once safely in my home I showered set my alarm for early morning. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

When I woke up the next morning it happened to be seconds before my alarm went off The clock read 6 Am and I I was really tempted to lay my head back down seeing as my Shisou doesn't usually get her but up until at least 8. I got up showered grabbed a bagel and dressed in my Anbu clothing leaving before it got light out hoping to get to the office before the sun rise. I wanted to go to the Anbu building and pack up what little I had in my soon to be old teams room. I grabbed my medic scrolls and left a brand new pack of the specified ink that only Sai uses and is pretty hard to come across. I had bought it for him during the mission it was pretty pricey but I had more than enough to spare. I bought Naruto a specially designed orange ring that had the ability to reign in some of the foxes healing properties so that he would heal even faster than he normally did. I invented the justu myself with a little help from Tsunade Shisou. I sat by my desk and thought to myself for a little while and as soon as I saw the sun start to peak I put my mask on and hurried out the door taking off fast and in a hurry to get to the hokage office seeing as she isn't a morning person for obvious reasons.

I came in through the window just as she was walking through the door. I smiled underneath my mask at the fact that she didn't even spare me a glance. She sat at her desk ignoring what she called 'Shizune's nag time' when it was only me and her around. I gave up on telling her how bad it was for her to drink as much as she did and I also gave up on telling her to get some of the paper work done instead of wishing it away. I watched with amusement as I watched Shizune nag about her paperwork. I walked to the seat in front of hers and removed my mask as I showed my amusement on my face.

"And just what are you so cheerful for at such an un godly hour." Shisou asked.

"I'm simply appreciating the normality's of my life, you never know when any one of us may be gone Shisou, and she's right."

"Sakura don't you start too it's too early for this shit."

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed and I laughed as I put my mask back on when I felt two familiar chakra's signals coming towards the office. I Stood and went back toward the window all of my mirth leaving as I finally had to come face with reality.

"Aw c'mon Shizune give it a rest. You may come in," she said to the two signals waiting at the door. The first one to come through the door had light blue paint at the top of the mask with a single cloud on it. The second person's mask had black feathers that appeared to be falling on it. Before I could try and figure out who they were Shisou spoke again. "Everyone in here is to keep this silent and classified, you all know the code. Remove your masks."

I removed mine and the two familiar chakra signals I sensed earlier were revealed to be that of Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga. My face held no emotion as their identities were revealed but inner Sakura was doing a fan girl thing that hasn't been done in ages by me….. In fact I could have sworn I had gotten rid of my inner personality, I pretty much live it now.

'**OOOO at least we have some sexy and talented I candy…. Though I never would have suspected that Shikamaru's lazy ass would join the Anbu….**

'Bet Tsunade Shisou had something to do with that.'

'**Your most likely right, sexy and genius he is but lazy and not very hardworking, unless lives are on the line, he is.'**

'Hey now Hyuga is nothing to squawk at himself…. Oh no… I'm starting to give in….. Listen we'll talk later….wait wait I just told myself I'd talk to myself later.' As I was thinking this Tsunade Shisou had began to spoke breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I called you in today to let you know you are now One of Konoha's elite Anbu groups. You are to train together every day except Sundays for 3 months…. Or how ever many months it takes for the three of you to move completely in sync with each other. You were chosen for these reasons Shikamaru's genius making him the leader of this squad, Sakura's medic nin skills along with her elite chakra control and Neji's fighting style and finesse I don't need to explain any further than this do I." she said before looking at all of us individually.

"No Shisou." I said quietly and as I watched her face I could tell she was thinking and as soon as she did the upward tilt of her eyebrow and smirk I knew something she was about to say was going to reallllly piss me off. 'Please don't, I don't know what it is but please don't' I pleaded in my head, as an Anbu I had to show a lot more restraint than a regular nin. I frowned and looked towards Shizune for help.

"You will also be staying in the same household until I see fit." And as soon as she said it I couldn't restrain myself from the face palm that I did in exasperation. She smirked in return and I knew this was payback for being amused earlier.

"Lady Tsunade…. I don't think that's necessary."Shizune came to my..er.. our defense. I looked toward my old friends too see no expression from the Hyuga but Shika's face held what seemed to be that permanent frown that he always wore except it was deeper than usual.

"I think it is Shizune, this will help them to become as close as I will need them to be."

"This is a bit… much" Shizune persisted and I smiled inwardly at her coming to my defense, she was always the voice of reason and I loved it when it worked in my favor. I swore I heard Shikamaru say 'troublesome' underneath his breath but it could have been my imagination.

"This decision is final." She said in a tone that meant the matter was over and again I faced palmed myself quietly so as not to draw attention to myself.

"Is that all Shisou?" I asked wanting to get away and train some of my anger and frustration away.

"Indeed it is your orders to move in with Sakura starts immediately." She said causing me to halt in the process of putting my mask back on.

"MY place?" I said barely masking my shock. I had a pretty decent place but it was a studio apartment sense I was rarely home. "Shisou you are aware that I have a studio apartment right?"

"Yes, again the faster you learn each other's movements the better."…..'FUCK' she couldn't stop the laugh that she had been holding back as she read right through my resigned face. "Good luck. At least you have that ridiculously huge bed." I put my mask on my face and was out the window faster than the two men could register.

I was home before I knew it I made five clones gave them instructions to clean and we had the place spic and span within 20 minutes. I even emptied out my left bedside drawer so that they could put some of their belongings in it. I made sure to put everything in the right place, as I was cleaning I was feeling really nervous. I didn't have much clothing so I pushed everything in my closet to the side and made sure that they had room to put their things in there as well. I thanked kami that my studio apartment was pretty huge to only be a studio apartment.

I left the apartment in regular attire and as I was locking the doors Naruto came into view hid face held a slight sadness to it. Once I made sure the door was locked I gave him a tight hug because I felt the same before telling him I needed to spar. So off we went to team seven's old training ground to surprisingly find Sasuke staring off into the distance obviously in memory lane. I threw a kunai at him lazily for him to catch it without breaking out of his thoughts.

"Dobe, sakura, what brings you here?" he asked still not turning his head which earned him a hit I usually reserved for Sai and Naruto. He didn't dodge it because he hadn't expected it. This time he looked up in mild surprise. "Hn."

"We're here to train teme." Naruto said happily he rarely saw me hit Sasuke so he enjoyed it whenever I did. " Sakura's in a bad mood today." He added. I wanted an intense session so I decided to challenge them both we were already said to be the next said Sannin, personally I don't think we've made it there just quite yet but I'd like to think we were pretty dame close.

I hit the ground in my signature move and watched as both men moved out of the way of the quake. I had been ahead of them and had already thrown the kunai both dodging at precisely the right moment. Sasuke still hasn't gotten used to my enhanced strength but he's slowly getting used to it. Both attacked at the same time not only me but at each other making the training session every man for himself. I caught the kunai coming my way before going after Naruto whom was closest to me my clone had gone after Sasuke and the fight was on.

It had been a pretty interesting fight with Naruto's sage clones and Sasuke's new style of fighting which included his sword and lighting that he had no trouble generating. I practically wrecked the training ground and as I laid staring up at the sky I laughed out loud as I thought of Sasuke's face when I picked the tree up and swung it at him. I've never seen him make such a surprised expression. Naruto lay on my left side and Sasuke sat staring like he had been when we came onto the training ground. It was only about mid day and I knew I needed to get back home and shower before the guys came over. As I stood up I had a sudden thought that almost had me racing to the hokage's building.

How was I supposed to explain to people why I was living with two men in a studio apartment? Just what do I say when Naruto or Kakashi surprises me with one of their visits because they want to avoid the hospital visit and a man is answering my door? What am I supposed to say? 'Well um….I needed help with the rent this month and they wanted to get out of their houses for their own reasons'…. I doubt they'd believe that…. But they rarely come by anyway…. Oh gosh… this is too much for me to handle right now. I thought as I stood up and sprinted back to my home for a much needed shower and a nap before the training session with my new team mates.

I woke up to a very light knock at the door and I answered the door completely forgetting what was supposed to be occurring today. I opened the door to find Shikamaru and Neji at the door waiting patiently to be let in. I stood there with a blank face before realization dawned on me and I stepped out of the way letting them stroll into my home as if it was the most natural thing they've ever done.

" Welcome to my home the left bedside drawer is up to one of you to use. A side of the closet has been cleared for you to use. If your ever bored and feel the need to read there are medical books over to your right on that shelf their all stored in the scrolls because I have more than enough books. Kitchen, bathroom and TV whatever you please, now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to sleep." I said as I climbed back into the center of the bed and attempted to go back to sleep. It took me a little while after hearing the little poof's of the scrolls that carried their necessities in them I heard the drawer once or twice and when I casually peeked I found that Neji used the Drawers while Shikamaru took to the closet they were done pretty fast deeming it easier to leave most of their stuff in the scrolls.

I finally fell back asleep and when I woke it was around 3 or 4 pm I opened my eyes to find Neji and Shikamaru playing a game of shogi. They were pretty quiet and seemed to be really into the game. There was food on the stove and I suddenly found my self ravenous. I got up washed my hands and made a plate of food eating thoughtfully to myself opening a medical scroll as I ate on one of the two laz boy couchs I owned. Since they were using the table to play their game.

"Good evening Sakura, we would like to go out and train some if you don't mind." Neji said quietly as he moved a piece on the bored while Shikamaru stared at the board with his thinking face.

"If that is what you wish." I replied simply. I'm not much of a talker when I first wake up, both men looked at me with an assessing expression but I continued to eat my food as I read before. Grabbing something to wear and heading to the bathroom to change. I put on an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt. It may be winter but fighting keeps more than warm enough.. When I got out of the bathroom and saw that they were dressed in their Anbu clothing meaning they wanted to train on the Anbu grounds I sighed and took out my preferred all black form fitting one piece body suit and mask before heading back into the bathroom to change. When I came out a second time they were both at the door waiting for me. I grabbed my all black gloves that Kakashi sensei bought for me as a Christmas present last Christmas. And with that we took off fast towards the Anbu training ground.

No one was around and I guess one of my teammates scheduled ahead of time to have the grounds for ourselves. Shikamaru sat out the first round to study the way Neji and I Fought. I have to say I never landed a hit on Neji not once though I shook the ground from right underneath his feat. I nicked him with a kunai and received 2 gentle fist hits that annoyed me to know end. Those two hits rendered my left arm nearly useless. So I fought harder, carefully using my strength to my advantage. I made my shadow clone in rapid speed as I once again shattered the ground beneath his feet. He jumped and suffered a nearly serious blow from the tree my clone swung his way. I used Sasuke's fireball justu which he successfully evaded before completely rendering my left arm useless just as I rendered his left ribs useless with a chakra enhanced kick.

"Alright match. That's enough for you two today." Shikamaru called out lightly. I was in mid spin getting ready to hit again with my right fist and Neji had just reactivated his byakugan. We stopped and bowed in thanks for the match. "Blossom could you heal both of your wounds before Feather and I go around?"

"Cloud…..What kind of question was that." We had to get into the habit of using the characteristics on ones mask to address each other or whatever code name we'd be given for a mission. I quickly healed Neji's injuries and sat down as Neji said a quiet thank you and motioned with his once injured arm testing it out. Before walking over to where Shikamaru was currently standing completely focused and their battle began. I watched with an intense interest, Shikamaru came along way from his 'eh I give up' attitude and he definitely was a lot stronger than I had taken him for. Then again he was a Squad leader for a reason, Neji fought just as hard and managed to come out of the battle unscathed except for the big bruise on his cheek from where Shikamaru caught him in his shadow justu. Shikamaru took a few hits but he wasn't as bad as I was with the battle between Neji. Neji still had an impressive amount of chakra left, though I couldn't say the same for Shikamaru whose chakra levels were pretty high just not as ridiculous as Neji's, I guess it has to be high seeing as he's a byakugan user. I immediately healed Shikamaru's injuries before healing Neji's cheek. I have immense chakra control but when I heal it takes a huge toll on my chakra reserves thankfully their injuries weren't to bad and the fact that I've been working in the hospital for years speaking of I needed to head home to sleep sense I had work in the morning.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow Blossom will fight me first and we'll duel for hours. One battle a day should help us to get the other's movements faster and easier. This way we should be in sync sooner rather than later. With that soon we'll be doing two against one fights and so on and so forth." Shikamaru said. We nodded in agreement.

"I claim first shower." I said before sprinting towards my home before taking to the trees and houses to get there. I slipped in through my window before closing it and grabbing a big old shirt and shorts to sleep in and my towel. I took a quick shower washing my hair this time using my favorite strawberry scented shampoo before dressing and heading to my bed. I heard a knock at the door and sighed before opening the door for my new roommates. I had to get one more copy of the Keys made sense I'd need one for one of the guys.

"There is the extra set of keys you guys decide who gets them, I'll get another set made tomorrow." I heard Shikamaru sigh before handing Neji the keys muttering troublesome to him self before heading to the bathroom. I Sat in my favorite chair across from Neji thinking silently before trying to spark up a conversation. "Do you still live on the Hyuga Compound Neji?"

"No, I decided a while ago that I'd rather just live on my own without the clan head- without having to follow as many rules I would have had to live under." I sat and pondered that before speaking.

"I certainly can't say that I blame you for that, probably was one of the harder decisions to make. Are you happy with your decision?"

"I'm satisfied with all of my choices Haruno" he said in the end of conversation tone lady Tsunade would have used. I was trying to find something to say when Shikamaru walked out of the bathroom drying off his hair and topless. Thank kami for the Anbu training… I mean it's not like I haven't seen topless men before Naruto, Sai and Sasuke take their shirts off when hit's too hot in the summer.

'**yea but their like family, Shikamaru is looking too damn good, look down at the scroll before we start blushing.' **Inner Sakura said as I casually looked away but not before I saw Shikamaru's slight smirk.

'I think it was too late inner… We have to talk to Ino tomorrow when Shikamaru get that damn sexy. That boy is ripped.'

'**Tell me about it I want to lick that little drop of water going down that chiseled chest and hop on his-'**

'Hey now your really going to make me blush shut up.' I looked up when I felt Neji's movement heading towards the bathroom he closed the door and I dared another look towards Shikamaru. He was making up his sleeping bag and I had half the mind to tell him he could sleep in the bed with me.

'**Hell he could fuck me while Neji's showering, hit the Shower again and then sleep next to me.' **This time I did blush as I pictured the graphics of him screwing me and I was thankful his back was towards me….

'Oh man I need some air before I do something stupid.' I looked towards my alarm clock. It was just hitting seven fifteen. 'I think I'll take a walk.' I put my shoes on and before I left I looked towards Shikamaru who was sitting on the laz boy flipping through the channels still topless….

"Shikamaru"

"Hm?"

"I'm going outside for a bit." I said before closing the door behind me. I stood by the door letting the cold air hit me and run over me before taking off down the stairs and proceeding to the store. I felt the sudden need for Chocolate. I bought mocha chocolate ice cream before heading back to my apartment. I was beginning to get strange looks from being underdressed in the winter.

I opened the door just as Neji came out of the shower also in sweats and without a shirt on. This time I couldn't look away as casually, his long sexy hair was wet and loose and I had this burning desire to touch it. It didn't help that he was just as ripped as Shikamaru ext where as Shikamaru was Tall and wirey Neji was tall with a little more bulk kind of like Naruto. I hadn't even realized I had frozen in the door way in shock until both men were smiling in a weird predator way. I left right back out the door I came in, I really need to admit to myself that I'm just as much of a pervert as Kakashi sensei except I don't advertise it.

'Ok. Alright. You can do this Sakura, relax and ignore. Just look at their faces… Yupe their faces.'

'**Damn their faces they should drop their bottoms and let me see what we're working with.'**

'SHUT UPPPP. Your no making this easy you know'

'**Who said life was easy and you were thinking it if I said it…Just saying'**

'Must stop arguing with myself.' But at least it helped me calm down. I opened the door again avoiding both gazes before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a spoon. 'Just eat the ice cream and ignore everything else.' I thought to myself hard, and just to play it safe I walk back towards my bed after grabbing the scroll I had been reading. I chanced a glance at them and they were both smiling which was a bit unnerving, so my eyes flickered back to the scroll as I sat comfortably on the center of my bed.

'**We should get them back for this..'**

'And just what do you propose?'

'**Everyone comes in late any way right, we can pretend we forgot they were living with us and after we shower fall asleep in the usual lingerie.'**

'What lingerie I haven't bought that in years'

'**One word….Ino' ** I had no comeback for that one Ino faithfully gives me a few sets of Lingerie for my birthday and Christmas I had no excuse. Speaking of Christmas it was coming up soon, we might as well put the tree up and buy each other gifts. I gave Naruto and Sai their gifts early. I need to buy the rest I needed presents for my new teammates Hinata, Ino, Shizune, Sasuke and Lady Tsunade. Plus I wanted to put up the tree.

"Hey.." I said quietly a small smile on my face. As I caught both men's attention "I'm putting the tree up tomorrow after I get home from the hospital, you guys want to help?" I asked with a lift of a hopeful eyebrow. Both men look at each other for a split second before Shikamaru spoke.

"Sure, but where are we going to put it?"

"Near the TV of course I can't put it where I would normally because you guys need space to sleep. And it's not as big as you would think it is." I replied.

"…troublesome woman…..alright if that's what you want." I threw my scroll at his head for calling me troublesome before I smiled happily, because I successfully avoided looking at their chests and accomplished what I wanted. I had only eaten a few bites of the ice cream so i got up capped it and put it in the freezer before going to sleep.

"Goodnight." I said turning over to my stomach for more than a catnap I slept on my back when I'm gonna wake up soon. Thankfully I reset the alarm earlier.

"Goodnight Haruno."

"Night Sakura" and then I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

ShikaSakuNeji 2

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakuraaaa" I woke up to Shikamaru standing over me calling my name. I blinked a few times looked at the clock and blinked again before getting up and tripping over Neji. 'Oh shit.' I thought he was at the foot of the bed that's why I rolled out towards the bathroom and got up. I apologized when Neji glared up at me and ran in to the bathroom to hop in the shower, I was running late for work not by much but still that could be a life on the line. I took a quick shower wrapping the towel around myself and running towards the closer for my work clothes. When both men stared at me as if I'd lost my mind I realized what I had done. 'Aw Fuck it I'm running late any way.' I ran back towards the bathroom closed the door and dressed rapidly fast. I put my shoes on and caught what one of the guys threw my way. I glanced down to find a bacon and egg bagel and I smiled before leaving.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it. I'll cook dinner tonight I promise." I said closing the door running top speed towards the hospital, as soon as I got through the front doors I was called in for a surgery. I rushed to the room putting mentally cutting everything out unless it had to do with medical things. That was just the start of my very long schedule I came in just in time for my 8 hour shift at 6 A.M I left out at 2 having completed 5 serious life and death surgeries, 6 bone repairs for clumsy genins and civilians 5 check ups and 3 births. When I got off I headed towards Shisou's office to see if she needed me to stay any longer. I waited for her to say I could come in before walking in.

"You look ran through today girl." Shisou said. "How was it at the hospital today, What am I in for later?"

"Well I did 5 surgeries, 6 bone repairs from the civilians and silly genins 5 check ups and 3 births. I think you should be fine unless you have last minute walk in's that are on the brink you should be good. If you need me I'll be home sleeping before training with the boys. By the way I'm planning on getting a bigger apartment." I said knowing she'd understand why I said that last part.

"Oh really why is that?"

"Let's just say that I had two men move in because they were having family issues they picked me cause I'm rarely home and I appear to have no interest in men anyway." I said in code that only she and Shizune would understand that, that is what I'll be telling anyone who asks why two men were living with only me. Shisou laughed a hearty laugh and told me to write in a scroll juicy detail I gave her a disdained look.

"You can talk to Ino about what goes on in the house." Meaning you can tell Ino about the crazy house situations but nothing Anbu related.

"Yea yea yea I hear you. I'm going home now." I said again exiting through the window. I really wanted to hit my bed and sleep for a few hours but I did promise to make dinner for tonight. I stopped by the market picking up a few things I was going to keep it simple sense I'm too tired to really make full course meal pasta it will be. I also picked up a chocolate cake from the bakery sense I'd been craving a lot of chocolate lately. When I got in the house no one was there so I washed my hands and prepared the meal. An hour later I had finished I turned off the stove and dragged my ass towards the shower before Slipping on a big t-shirt and falling asleep on the bed not even bothering to get underneath the covers. When I Woke up Neji was softly shaking me calling my name out, I opened my eyes and heard him say come eat before we go train. I kicked off the blankets before realizing I was only in a T-shirt inwardly shrugged it off and made my way towards the table.

"So…. I'm thinking of finding another apartment." I said as we ate at the table. "The recent incidents should be reason enough. But I'm thinking a 2 bedroom, because it will be a while till you guys go back to your own places but I'm not swimming in money if you know what I mean." And just as I said that I felt a chakra signature at my door. I stood up to get but that was in vain seeing as Ino let herself right in.

"Forehead, I brought you a gift I saw it and thought it would look good on-….. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE."

"Troublesome…..Ino shut the door before yelling so the whole neighborhood can here you." Shikamaru said. She shut the door and then yelled again to our displeasure.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"They needed a place to stay for awhile and because I'm not like you and I'm rarely home I agreed to let them stay here… By the way we have got to talk about the raising voice thing." I said before taking another bite of my barely touched food.

"You. Outside. Walk. Now." She said in her no nonsense voice before staring down Shikamaru with that 'Your next boy' face. I faced palmed before finishing my food in three bites 'courtesy of Naruto and Kakashi training me to eat that fast' grabbed a pair of old sweats before gliding them on without a thought.

"Don't take to long Sakura." Shikamaru said casually, I blinked before shutting the door behind myself. I hadn't even shut it completely before she began to fire questions at me.

"What are Neji and Shika doing at your house? Tell the truth. Are you fucking them? Are they good? I bet Neji has a great bod…. Why didn't you tell me? Answer me woman."

"I told you why they were here. They both have great bodies and dude I got caught staring at both of them after they showered. I'm not fucking them…though I would say yes if they wanted to….I didn't tell you because they only moved in yesterday and I plan on getting a bigger apartment. No one is to know they live with me except for you." I said all in one breath as we headed down the stairs and onto the street.

"Gimme details now."

Neji Pov

When Lady Tsunade called me into the office yesterday I hadn't expected to be told that I was going to be reassigned to a new Anbu group but you never know what to expect from Lady Tsunade. When she said that we had to move in the only female in our new group's house I knew things were going to get a little out of hand, but I also knew things would definitely be interesting living with the Hokage's minni me. I've heard a few things from Hinata and Naruto's and a few of the rookie nine about the fiery female who would be on my team. I thought of it as an opportunity to get to know her better, she's totally different from the pathetic little thing she used to be years ago. She left in clear anger before the hokage could speak again

"Your new assigned room is the top room of the Anbu building you'll share that floor with 2 more elite teams as soon as I and the counselor member's make them up take care of her." She said with a wink before she ignored us in a way that told us she was finished with us. We both went home to pack our bags.

Yesterday when the Nara heir and I came to move in with her she had been sleeping from the looks of it. She opened the door with little to nothing covering her body and I have got to say I'd never given her a glimpse in that way, and I've got to say I've been a fool for not noticing just how beautiful she'd grown up to be, and from the slight change of expression on Nara's face I bet he was thinking the same thing and then she realized why we were there.

"Welcome to my home the left bedside drawer is up to one of you to use. A side of the closet has been cleared for you to use. If your ever bored and feel the need to read there are medical books over to your right on that shelf their all stored in the scrolls because I have more than enough books. Kitchen, bathroom and TV whatever you please, now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to sleep." She said before lying back down in her bed. I headed for the drawers after sharing a look with Nara he looked toward the closet with a shrug that said he didn't care either way. I opened one of three scrolls and began unpacking I kept my boxers in the bottom drawer along with my weapons the top drawer I filled the top drawer with my some every day clothes and a few Anbu clothes. I could tell she couldn't fall asleep due to our noise so I tried to finish packing as fast as I could. I ended up leaving two of the scrolls un-open until I had time to unpack without disturbing her. Nara seemed to have the same idea sense he hadn't bothered to open the other two scrolls but instead headed towards the kitchen.

As soon as it was silent Haruno was sleep in record time, it would seem she can fall asleep very easily if it's quiet, I noted before turning my attention towards the kitchen where Nara took it upon himself to cook. I sat on the laz boy closes to the window and really examine the room. It wasn't really as girly as I thought it would be, and it really didn't hold that much character. It held couches, drawers, a bed the bathroom and the kitchen and if the scent of her shampoo wasn't evident you wouldn't think anyone ever came home. The only thing that I found of character was the picture of the old team seven and a pictures of her and Naruto or her and Sai (more like her hitting Sai) her and Sasuke sitting next to each other eating ramen, Ino and Sakura laughing brightly together. The pictures seemed to be the only flavor in the room. It showed just how much she valued her friends. There was even a picture of my cousin and sakura smiling gently at the camera. I didn't know Sakura and Hinata were close, that'0s interesting.

Nara came from the kitchen and asked quietly if I'd like to play a game of shogi to pass the time. I agreed and we played silently only making slight noise when Nara went to check on the rice and meat he was cooking. I tucked that information away as well, who knew the supposed lazy man knew how to cook.

"hmrfd saaidfnd baka."Sakura muttered in her sleep. Nara and I looked at each other both with raised eyebrows. I guess it never occurred to either of us that she talks in her sleep. I waited to see if she'd say anything else but when she didn't appear to say anything else I went back to concentrating on the game that I was currently losing, Nara wasn't said to be a genius for nothing I suppose. "Shut up….stupid.." she spoke again before turning over to right side.

"Troublesome…. That's going to be annoying on missions." Nara said quietly.

"She'd most likely be to alert to go into a full REM sleep on missions." I said after a moment of thinking.

"That maybe but if she's exhausted like she appears to be she may not be able to control that. If she even knows she sleep talks."

"Nara, of course she knows your team mate would know of course Hinata and the girls had plenty of sleep overs." I said as an afterthought.

"Hm." He said before moving another shogi piece. "We'll know soon enough. When she wakes up we need to go train." He said and then we played in silence for about another thirty minutes before Sakura finally opened her eyes. Nara gave me the look that said he didn't feel like saying anything. Sakura got up silently not really acknowledging us and I immediately knew she wasn't much of a talker when she wakes up. She washed her hands and proceeded to eat.

"Good evening Sakura, we would like to go out and train some if you don't mind." I said quietly as I moved a piece on the bored while Nara stared at the board with a look of concentration.

"If that is what you wish." She replied simply finishing her food and grabbing clothes to throw on to prepare for training. As soon as she headed towards the bathroom Nara and I made fast work of putting on our Anbu clothing letting our masks rest on the side of our faces. I was yet again surprised at how fast she moved. She came out to see us in full Anbu gear sighed before grabbing her Anbu outfit and rushed back into the bathroom coming out faster than the first time. Her Anbu outfit was all black and ridiculously form fitting it's strange how I never noticed how nice she filled out. Her shape was…. Nice…. She was busty but I'm a butt man and she wouldn't let anyone down in that department either and from the looks Nara gave as he gave a once over he was thinking the same thing. We glanced at each other and shared a knowing smile. Yupe…. This will be an interesting team alright. After she put her black gloves on and put her mask on we were all ready to go.

The fight was interesting as well. Sakura moved in unpredictable ways in my opinion she picked up a fucking tree and _threw it_ to distract me before she threw a kunai that lightly grazed my skin. I returned the favor by rendering her left arm useless though she broke a few of my ribs. That was the most interesting match against a female that I'd ever had, the rumors of her fighting style didn't live up to her name yet in Konoha and if I must say so I feel as if she still had room for improvement even as good as she is.

After she healed me in record time, which did not surprise me since I usually requested Sakura whenever I end up in the hospital due to the fact that she's fast and efficient. I fought Nara next, Nara had a whole different feel of fighting where as Sakura was unpredictable but straight forward, Nara thought several times ahead of me and it was kind of annoying how his predictions came with counterattacks that had me on my A game the whole time, both of us came out with an injury or two though mine was less intense. I had to say though I wouldn't mind having these two guard my back. They were some serious fighters the more I'm around the two of them the more I start to like this team. Especially Sakura who was not only smart fierce and beautiful but she wasn't obnoxious and annoying like the Yamanaka girl.

After Shikamaru declared that we would be training tomorrow Sakura vs. Him and whatever else he said she sprinted towards our temporary home to shower first. Nara and I watched as she left before proceeding to discuss what we noticed with each other.

"She's full of surprises." I muttered thinking of the fireball justu she used randomly to distract me.

"Indeed. You move in a precise way… there's almost no way to penetrate the barrier's you put up. I know there is a weakness there but it seems as if you've gotten better at covering it."

"When you find that weakness feel free to give me suggestions on how to fix it." I said to the genius team leader. "I think Sakura needs more tai justu training though, maybe we should suggest to her training with Lee." I said thinking of my old team mate.

"I was actually thinking about it. We'll see tomorrow though after training. I feel like Kakashi Sensei had to have taught her something valuable though, and she is unpredictable." We pondered for a moment before starting towards the house we left in and as we neared the house we henged into regular clothing since we didn't have a key. Sakura opened the door dressed in t-shirt and really short shorts that showed off her long legs. Yeah… she filled out nicely over the years. Nara actually looked away for a split second though she didn't notice.

"There is the extra set of keys you guys decide who gets them, I'll get another set made tomorrow." She said causing Nara to sigh before handing me the keys muttering troublesome to himself before heading to the bathroom. I sat in chair watching as Sakura occupied a chair across from me. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. "Do you still live on the Hyuga Compound Neji?" that question caught me completely off guard.

"No, I decided a while ago that I'd rather just live on my own without the clan head- without having to follow as many rules I would have had to live under." I said as she thought of what she wanted to say next.

"I certainly can't say that I blame you for that probably were one of the harder decisions to make. Are you happy with your decision?"

"I'm satisfied with all of my choices Haruno" I said in the end of conversation way it was nothing against her but I really hated speaking about the Hyuga ways. She looked as if she wanted to say something but Nara exited the bathroom topless and he had her complete interest as she watched water fall down his chest she blushed lightly before looking away. That has got to be the first time I've ever seen Nara smile that mischievously it kind of reminded me of Naruto in a weird kind of way. Though I couldn't blame him I'd be flattered as well.

I stood up and headed towards the showers wondering if she'd have the same reaction as she had with Nara. I took my time in the shower since I was the last one and it took forever to wash my hair. I washed it thoroughly before stepping out and drying it off lightly after drying the rest of me off and throwing on my sweat pants. I opened the door as she opened the front door. She froze their staring at me blushing and I couldn't help but to let the same smirk that Nara had on his face light my face up as well. I could see Nara trying to hold in his laughter as she reclosed the door in embarrassment. Both of us let out a few chuckles as I went over to the couch and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Seems like the little rumor of Sakura being a bit of a pervert when it comes to wet men is true." Nara said letting me know he had been testing the theory out earlier to see if it was true. I couldn't stop the laugh I let out but I made sure she couldn't hear me laughing.

"You are truly a character Nara." I said still amused. He never got the chance to respond since she came back into the house completely ignoring us.

"Hey.." she spoke randomly catching both of our attention she was smiling a small smile so I was wondering what was coming next. "I'm putting the tree up tomorrow after I get home from the hospital, you guys want to help?" She asked with a lift of a hopeful eyebrow. We looked at each other for a split second before Nara spoke.

"Sure, but where are we going to put it?"

"Near the TV of course I can't put it where I would normally because you guys need space to sleep. And it's not as big as you would think it is." She replied.

"…troublesome woman…..alright if that's what you want." She caught both of us of guard when she threw her scroll at his head. Note to self … She will hit or throw something if pissed off. She then smiled happily. She placed the ice cream in the freezer before going to sleep I made a mental note to get a few bites of it when she or the Nara weren't paying attention. I love chocolate….

"Goodnight." She said turning over on her stomach.

"Goodnight Haruno." I said.

"Night Sakura" Nara said and then we heard the soft tell tale signs that she had fallen asleep. Nara and I also went to sleep since I had plans to spar with Lee and Tenten in the afternoon tomorrow.

Unfortunately I woke up to the sound of an annoying alarm that annoyed Nara enough to force him to get up and turn it off. I was eternally grateful for that, and then he proceeded to wake Sakura up. She didn't get up till after the third time he called her name, finally she got up only to kick me in the stomach and trip over me. That really pissed me off she's an Anbu for pete's sake she should have known I was here. I glared at her though I didn't mean it as I had a sneak peak up her shirt. Heh heh. She apologized before running to the bathroom showering and returning in nothing but a towel I was cooking her breakfast because it didn't seem she was going to eat anything the way she was moving. Nara and I both got a taste of what we dished out last night as she came out wet with her long pink her waving past her mid back. She hadn't even noticed us staring at her until she just grabbed her out fit and rushed back into the bathroom. She dressed even faster than last night. She put her shoes on in a hurry just as I finished wrapping her breakfast which I through as she opened the door. She caught it glanced down at it before thanking us for it, promising to make dinner.

For the rest of the day I was distracted, I couldn't completely focus on the fight between Lee and I causing myself to earn a pretty ugly bruise on my side. When I got back to the house Nara was sitting at the steps staring at the clouds. He stood up as he sensed my presence, yea she really needed to hurry up and get a copy of that set of keys. When I opened the door Nara and I froze in place at the sight we came …'home' to. Sakura was sprawled across her bed with the t-shirt barely covering her breasts and her underwear completely visible. Her skin was surprisingly scar free considering the fact that she's an Anbu. Nara moved first going through closets in search of something. He found a blanket and covered her with it out of respect, I felt the same way but at the same time it was a loss. We let her sleep for another hour before I woke her up to eat and prepare for training.

"So…. I'm thinking of finding another apartment." She said as we ate at the table. "The recent incidents should be reason enough. But I'm thinking a 2 bedroom, because it will be a while till you guys go back to your own places but I'm not swimming in money if you know what I mean." And as she said that I felt a chakra signature at the door. She stood up to get it but whoever it was let themselves in.

"Forehead, I brought you a gift I saw it and thought it would look good on-….. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE."

"Troublesome…..Ino shut the door before yelling so the whole neighborhood can here you." Nara said as I watched on in silent amusement. She shut the door and then yelled again to our displeasure.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"They needed a place to stay for awhile and because I'm not like you and I'm rarely home I agreed to let them stay here… By the way we have got to talk about the raising voice thing." Sakura said before taking another bite of her food.

"You. Outside. Walk. Now." Ino said in a serious voice before staring down Nara with an obvious look that said 'Your next' face. Sakura faced palmed before finishing her food in three bites. Putting on a pair of sweats in front of us like it didn't matter.

"Don't take to long Sakura." Nara said casually, she blinked before shutting the door behind herself and we moved towards the door to hear what was being said. She barely shut the door before a load of questions were fired her way.

"What are Neji and Shika doing at your house? Tell the truth. Are you fucking them? Are they good? I bet Neji has a great bod…. Why didn't you tell me? Answer me woman."

"I told you why they were here. They both have great bodies and dude I got caught staring at both of them after they showered. I'm not fucking them…(moment of silence)….I didn't tell you because they only moved in yesterday and I plan on getting a bigger apartment. No one is to know they live with me except for you."

"Gimme details now." Was as far as we heard before they were to far away.

"At least she's a clever girl." Nara said.

"I actually want to hear what she's going to tell yamanaka." Nara looked at me with a quizzical face.

"Do you always address people by their last names?" he asked, I hadn't noticed that I did that.

"….." I didn't have anything to say to that. " I'm not close to them so I don't use their first name."

"Just say Shikamaru and Sakura for now… We're going to be close enough anyway." he said quietly before grabbing Sakura's and his plate and washing them. He dressed in his gear and I washed my plate speechless before changing into my Anbu gear as well. We waited patiently for Sakura who came back sooner than we had expected. She grabbed her gear and dressed in the bathroom just as fast as last night and we were on our way to the same training ground as yesterday. The fight went by fast seeing as Sakura's tremendous strength and Nar-Shikamaru's genius seemed to even them out. Sakura moved fast, really fast who ever she trained with besides the hokage taught her very well. Shikamaru seemed to see through her moves before she even decided what to do next but he still had problems avoiding her attacks because they damaged a lot of things in the process like yards away. He couldn't completely avoid the attacks like I couldn't yesterday. They both looked depleted by the time they finished. Then Shikamaru suggested the fight without any use of chakra.

Even without the use of chakra Sakura's hit's could easily break a few bones, her tai justu was better than I had thought and she actually over powered Shikamaru with her flexibility and strength she seemed to move like liquid. He threw a punch and she literally bent her body in a way I couldn't even begin to describe and from the look on Shikamaru's face (eyebrows shooting up, mouth in an 'O' and eyes wide open) he had been just as surprised as I was. She was very clever indeed.

"Alright, alright let's head on home." He said. "This time I claim the first shower." He added as he jetted towards the house and I smirked as I caught on to the reason why. Sakura's eye brows shot up in confusion and I let out soft chuckle. I guess she was still a little naïve in some ways.

"Your quite the fighter blossom." I said distracting her before she did catch on.

"Thank you, your not bad yourself Mr." she said with a light smile completely forgetting Shikamaru's weirdness. We started home fast and when we got through the door we found Shikamaru sitting on the couch hair down and slightly wet from his shower. Sakura took good care not to stare and again I smirked as she grabbed the shirt she was wearing earlier and headed in to the bathroom. I waited patiently and took my turn when she returned and after I came out she began her talk from earlier.

"So about the new apartment thing I mentioned earlier."

"You don't have to pay for it by yourself we might as well get a 3 bedroom place and split the rent groceries and utilities." Shikamaru suggested.

"We might as well by a house then." I said with slight sarcasm I was kidding but I guess they didn't get it. I smiled to myself reminding myself that I'm not exactly a good joker. "I wasn't serious.." Sakura smiled before shaking her head at me.

"So i work every day so one of you or both of you should start looking for a place. One that's conveniently close to the hospital and the Hokage building please." She said as she cut herself a piece of that delectable looking cake, I guess she caught the look on my face because she handed me the first plate then Shikamaru and one for herself. I was fine with all this since my lease would be up this next week any way.

"Alright alright, we got it woman." Shikamaru said. She threw him a dirty look that said 'don't push it'. She ate her piece of cake fast before heading off to bed.

Sorry its alittle slow for now but it will pick up I promise….. how do you guys like Neji's character I still kept him on the quiet and slight untouchable air but his inner thoughts are amusing right? Lol comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

ShikaSakuNeji 3

Please comment I'd really like to know if people like it. Feed back is really welcome I'll accept flames if it's good critism. Any similarities are pure accident. I do not own Naruto nor it's characters.

Shikamaru's P.O.V

Again I woke up to the sound of Sakura's annoying ass alarm, what the hell was the point of having an alarm if your ass isn't going to get up and go on with your day and turn that shit off! Thankfully it was Neji who woke up the pink haired woman and silenced that annoying ass alarm. I turned over before acknowledging I couldn't fall back asleep now damn it Sakura. Got up and played the role of caretaker since Neji did it yesterday. I made a batch of muffins since it would feed everyone and she wasn't running late today.

Just as I was taking out the muffins she came out of the bathroom both Neji and I glanced over to see if she was fully dressed this time. She was in full hospital gear her name tag reading Dr. Haruno and I don't think anyone else can make hospital garbs look that good. She walked over and grabbed a muffin from the hot tray. I shook my head as she tossed it up before switching back and forth between hands because it was hot.

"I never thought I'd see you do something so reckless." I muttered as I placed the tray on the counter.

"I don't really think things through in the morning." She said as she took a bite of the muffin. "Mmm. Shikamaru I didn't know you could cook."

"Well something tells me if Neji and I don't feed you, you'd forget to eat." I said. 'So much for her being a medic, everyone knows you shouldn't forget to eat.' I watched as Neji grabbed a muffin himself before going back towards the couch and turning on the TV. As I went to grab a muffin there was a knock on the door Neji was closest so he answered it to find an Anbu waiting to disclose his message to the correct party.

"Hyuga-san the hokage wants you immediately." He said and then he was gone. Neji moved fast he was in and out of the bathroom dressed in full Jounin attire within 7 minutes. He was out the door with a quick goodbye Sakura and I watching him close the door before he took off. I sighed thinking about what I had to do for the day, I was supposed to attend a few meetings for the day and be done before 2 but if I wanted that to happen I needed to get a move on as well. Sakura finished the last of her muffin before saying her own farewell heading off to work. Which left me in the house by myself. I didn't really have anything in particular to do so I decided that I would get ready for the day cloud watch a little bit and do what I needed to do for the day.

Surprisingly my day had gone by fast and I found myself strolling through the neighbor hoods looking for 3 bedroom apartments that were for lease within 5 to 10 minutes walking distance of the hokage tower and around the same distance as the hospital. I found about 3 buildings leasing 3 bedroom apartments the only thing now was to get both Sakura and Neji to approve of the one. I myself had went in to view the apartments I found all three of the buildings to have pretty decent apartments the only thing that I was worried about was the differences in Neji and Sakura's taste and how much were they willing to pay. I for one tend to like cheaper things but it doesn't really matter to me what we get as long as we're all comfortable last think I need is for my team to not agree on something as basic as where we live. That would only be another unnecessary annoyance that I really feel like dealing with.

The first apartment was roomy and it had good walk in closets in every room not that Neji or I would need that but I'm sure that Sakura would if she's anything like Ino. The kitchen held enough room for more than three persons to be in it comfortably , that was a plus in my book because I don't like to be crowded and no offense to Neji or sakura but when it's my turn to cook I don't want them all in my space hindering an already troublesome task. The living room was pleasant enough and I'm sure Sakura would like it. Neji would probably find the place a little bleak seeing as his expression when he walked in to Sakura's place for the first time let me know he thought the place was pretty bleak. I don't care what it's like as long as I have a home to lay my head down in at night. My fault with it was that it was the highest price out of the 3 apartments.

The second apartment wasn't as luxurious as the first one but it had two bathrooms a partial with just a toilet and a sink and a full bathroom. The full bathroom was definitely something we could all agree on the tub looked like it could fit two people in the bath and 3 standing up, it was a huge bathroom and I know that every last one of us will have no argument with that the only problem would be who got the biggest room in the apartment, though I doubt Neji or I would even bother with that argument Sakura would win hands down. It's not that either of us were scared of her but I've seen her when she's pissed and it's not good for the one who pissed her off. The kitchen was decent and had plenty of room and granite tops which was really nice. The bedrooms didn't have walk in closets except what would probably be Sakura's room but that's fine with me. Over all it was pretty decent.

The last apartment was not my favorite but the price was something I couldn't resist which is why it's still an option. It wasn't that big or luxurious at all but it would come fully furnished and heat and water were included unlike the first 1st choice the second choice also had that going for it. it was a pretty neutral apartment and I really don't feel like adding that as an option, maybe I'll just mention the 1st two apartments to sakura and if she doesn't like either of them I throw in the consideration of the last one. Once I made my decision and decided it was time for me to stop cloud gazing for a moment to go home, I'm cooking tonight since Neji will most likely be going on a mission that or he's probably doing something troublesome for the hokage. Sakura would be home in about an hour unless she went on over time so I better move a little faster if I want to have the food done by the time she gets in the house. I stopped by the store and bout the ingredients for what I wanted to cook and decided on rice chicken and corn, since that was pretty simple and wouldn't take that long to prepare.

As I prepared the food I thought over the apartment choices I chose and I was more than positive that would be picked but other thoughts crossed my mind as I made the food. My mind strayed to the problem with the Akatsuki and the obvious threat they were to us. To be frank I had expected an attack long ago, the fact that they haven't made a move makes me think their planning something sinister. I had thought many times over counter actions that would help lessen damage but my recent thoughts have been strategies of how to annihilate the chances of an attack ever happening on the village. My mind keeps coming to the conclusion that if we had 3 elite Anbu squads take on one of the Akatsuki groups at a time I'm sure we can get rid of the problem. The only problem would be how to track them down and the fact that we don't know their limits. Once all that has been discovered I could think of an alternate plan to accommodate the original plan.

I finished cooking trying to push thoughts of the Akatsuki away and find something else to think about which led me to think about the little tad bits of Ino and Sakura's conversation. It had obviously been very fast because she returned home within fifteen minutes so I'll make the obvious guess and say Sakura was curt and probably blew off my troublesome old time friend. From what little Neji and I heard Sakura is attracted to us as well as we are attracted to her. I don't know what to think of that. It's already troubling enough to know that I have a serious attraction towards her which never sounds good when your on the same team. Especially if you're an Anbu team. As I thought about it images of her soaking wet from a shower the steam still rolling off her body because she was rushing. How her busty chest was barely confined in the big towel. That exotic hair I only recently have had the urge to run my fingers through. Or tug while hearing her screaming my na-….. Damn it Nara get yourself together. Che… this is bad. I'm telling myself to reign in my emotions when it should be instinct. Time for a cold shower.

Sakura POV

I barely walked out of the building before Ino was all in my damn face about the fact that the boys are living in the apartment with me. Jeez it's not like all the guys of the rookie 9 are staying at my place relax woman. This is alone time I just got out of work for pete's sake. I about faced when I saw the signature purple and blond at a glance. Maybe she hasn't seen me and I can get away from her for at least a little while. Long enough to have been well rested enough to be able to deal with her crazy ass. Just keep walking maybe she won't notice maybe she won't notice.

"Oy, forehead where do you think your going? Don't think your getting away that easily today you have plenty of time to chat no excuses about lack of sleep and early schedules."

"Ino damn it. Can't I have a few hours to recuperate and get myself together?"

"Yea. After I'm through questioning you."

"Well then your treating me to a late lunch and desert over some sake."

"…..Fine forehead but your gonna spill the beans." I sighed and we began to walk towards a stand where we could take out some food before heading over to Ino's place for the chat that would take place. Yesterday I had kept things short by letting Ino rant about never being told anything and always being the last to know about things. When in reality she was in fact usually the first to know about things and the first to tell about them unless she had been sworn into secrecy. That's one thing no one can say about her. If she promises to keep something secret it goes with her to the grave.

"Let's just order when we get to my place. I have plenty of Sake believe me." She said pulling me out of my thoughts.

If that's what you want Ino" my mind was beginning to go blank, I really don't feel like talking honestly. I want a nap that's all I need besides something to eat. We made it there faster than I expected I guess my thoughts were really distracting me from paying attention to our walk.

"Sakura you made your escape yesterday but I have some pretty intense questions for you so I suggest you ready yourself."

"Hence the sake pig." Like I don't already know she's planning on asking me crazy shit.

"Just trying to be fair forehead, pizza sound good?"

"Yea, I'm fine with that." I said following her up the stairs to her 2 bed room apartment. As soon as I closed the door the questions began flying.

"Why are they living with you? Don't give me that bull you said yesterday. Why didn't Shikamaru ask me? Doesn't Neji's old teammates all live on their own? How long have they been staying with you? Are you planning on getting a bigger place? Has there been any awkward situations? Would you date either of them-"

"Ino what the fuck! Give a chance to answer damn." I shook my head as I sat went to the cabinet and grabbed a cup before searching for the sake.. "Order the pizza and then I'll start answering your questions." She made a clone told it to go order and pick up the pizza before handing it money and sending it on its way. "Alright now I wasn't lying about what I said yesterday. Now why Shikamaru didn't tell you I have no idea take that up with him. I don't know about Neji's teammates either and I don't particularly care. They've only been at my place for a few days, and yes I'm definitely getting a bigger place."

"So there have been awkward situations…. Spill forehead." Time for my first shot of sake. I thought before knocking it back fast.

"Yes pig we've had a few sticky situations."

"Details."

"Well I was caught staring at both men after they showered." Ino squealed and I smirked on the inside. I was right to nickname her pig.

"Well…?"

"I didn't know that they had grown into such fine sculpted men… Why didn't you tell me Shikamaru was that chiseled?"

"I don't look at him that way and I never thought of bringing it up. Now about the Hyuga." She said as her clone came in with the pizza before setting it down and poofing away.

"Let's just say I wanted to be sandwiched between the both of them. By the way everything said is between you, me and possibly Lady Tsunade."

"yea, yea. You were caught staring?"

"Shit if you saw them topless still dripping from a shower hair down and looking care free you'd stop and stare to. They looked good enough to eat I have had one or two day dreams about what I'd like to do to them… Or better yet what they could do to me." Ino gave a hearty laugh before speaking again.

"If only people knew that your just as much of a freak as I am."

"Hey hey hey! You can't prepare me to you. You like sadistic as shit and super kinky things and such. But anyway they've seen me with nothing but a towel on because I had been careless and forgot to bring my work clothes in the bathroom with me."

"Ooo hooo hoo. How did they react?" she said with a wink.

"I don't know I was in a rush because I was late for work."

"Damn it Forehead."

"That's all I have to tell you."I said relieved there was nothing left to speak on with my current situation.

"OK well….. would you date either of them?" I had begun to eat and started to swallow my first bite only to choke on it due to her question….. What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I would! Who wouldn't?

"Pig! What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Welllll its been forever sense you've dated and you have impossible standards."

"No I don't."

"Sakura! You want a man that cooks, cleans, does the shopping and household chores and pampers you."

"Yea so? What's wrong with that?

"For one thing you're a woman you should some of those things."

"Ino by the time I get home I'm to exhausted to do anything including eat."

"Well you work to damn hard."

"Yea yea sure sure." I said with a wave of my hand. "I guess it's a good thing I have two men that both cook and clean. I don't know if I can get one of them to do the shopping or household chores."

"What about the pampering?" I paused as if I was actually giving it a thought.

"Well we'll see if I can talk them into that." I said in a joking voice but Ino lifted an eybrow at me with that knowing look that said she knew I was only half kidding.

"So your serious then… You'd actually date one of them?"

"Ino I'd take both of them on at the same time if I could. They're that sexy seriously just pop in in the morning and you'll see what I mean."

"Are you serious forehead?"

"Pop in I'm dead serious right after I leave for work just use your key like you forgot they live there and witness their half naked wet glory for yourself." I said with the ultimate serious expression. I said as I took another shot of sake. I waited for whatever she was going to throw my way next cause her face spelled mischief.

"Have you tempted them purposely?"

"Not purposely but I did fall asleep in a big t-shirt that barely covered my ass."

"Their reactions?"

"They both stared for a second before averting their eyes."

"Oh so the attraction goes both ways…. You should use that to your advantage… its been forever since you've gotten laid."

"INO!"

Shikamaru POV

After around thirty minutes of silence I decided I was going for a nap. I had finished cooking right around the time I knew sakura should have been arriving home. I had been sitting on the bed watching TV since she wasn't home and I could get away with it. I figured she went on overtime or something so I watched TV and ended up falling asleep on the left side of the bed. I woke up a few hours later to an odd situation.

There was a subtle smell of sake, and my arms were wrapped around someone. I ran my hand down the figure of the other person and knew that it was a woman. My brain assessed the situation before I even opened my eyes to see it. 'That's Sakura sleeping next to me…. Now why is she sleeping next to me?' I opened my eyes to find myself in a compromising situation. 'How had I not noticed her come in and lay down next to me? Or better yet… Why didn't she wake me up and tell me too move?' Her thigh was over my right leg and half her body was over mine when she had more than enough space on the bed without having to touch me so intimately. Her hand was on my chest and again I found my thoughts beginning to stray.

As I began to untangle myself I heard a cough that was meant to grab my attention and I looked up to find Neji looking at me with his left eyebrow lifted in the door way. I raised both of my eyebrows as much as I would allow one as lazy as myself to do. I moved her as gently as I can before getting out of the bed and checking the time. It was around six o'clock just how long had she been here?

"Nar- Shikamaru?" Neji said waiting for explanation; again I don't really know what to say.

"Beats me… I was watching TV and fell asleep, I didn't even notice when either of you came in."

"She just laid next to you then?"

"…. I guess… she smells of sake so she was probably drunk."

"….Rough day at work maybe?"

"….Probably." I said thinking if I should even bother with training. A slightly drunk Sakura fighting just didn't sound like a bright idea. "…troublesome woman." Neji lifted an eyebrow, I shook my head and headed towards the shower. I stayed in there for about fifteen minutes and when I came out Sakura and Neji were sitting at the table eating.

"Shikamaru…. Why the hell were you sleeping in my bed?"

"… I was sitting on it watching TV I didn't think you'd mind." I said though I was really thinking 'I didn't think I'd get caught.'

"I don't. If I'm not home I don't mind if either of you conk out on the bed. But be warned that I'm usually to tired to do anything besides conk out next to you especially today… Ino drove nuts after work. Hence my need of Sake whenever I know its going to be a long chat." I groaned.

"Ino's enough to drive an army to drink." I replied.

"Yeah, tell me about it and she's coming for you next."

"Trust me I know." I said with a sigh. Neji ate silently watching us converse with a slight ping of interest. I thought about the apartments I saw and then my whole subject changed. "Any way on the subject of apartments…. When is your lease up?"

"Three weeks; why?"

"I found three apartments that I wanted you two to check out."

"Hm." Was Neji's response.

"Already? And I thought you were too lazy for this kind of thing." She said boldly. Neji's smile was small and barely noticeable. My usual slight frown deepened slightly and Sakura gave an innocent smile and blink that I brushed off completely, though not without a strange feeling in my gut. I chose to ignore the jab about my laziness for my health.

"Neji are you still up for training tonight?"

"Of course."

"Sakura today you're observing."

"That's fine with me." She said with a shrug.

-Skipped training session-

Neji and I were beat and was no surprise when Sakura jetted off towards the apartment after healing us, it was clear she wanted a shower she hadn't fought but I do recall someone mentioning she got anxious if she smelled of hospital for too long. I found that interesting and I thought about asking her about it a few times. Maybe I'll get the answer to that tonight; I have a few theories about though. Neji and I were at a sprint but not a break neck sprint more like a comfortable pace. It was really dark outside and there weren't many people out to see us so we took are time and proceeded with some caution.

When we got to the house Sakura was already back in bed and out like a light we took turns taking showers before attempting to turn in. There was a light knock on the door and Neji stood up to answer the door; opening it to reveal Ino. She looked down at our sleeping bags at the foot and side of the bed before looking at me. She pointed to me before walking back out the door, I sighed putting on shoes before following her out the door. When I walked out the door Ino was already at the bottom of the stairs hands on her hips and giving off the normally impatient air she usually had about her when she's ready to grill someone. 'Here we go.'

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You already knew how I felt about living at home, it was bound to happen that I would break free."

"But you chose to stay here?" She said as if I'd done something undeniably appalling.

"…troublesome…" I said as I gazed up at the sky in an attempt to cut the conversation short.

"Answer the question Shika." She said with a furious tone making it clear I wouldn't get out of this one.

"Yes, because I didn't want to deal with this."

"What about Choji?"

"I'm not going to take advantage of my best friends, I know you guys would have let me stay but I also know we'd drive each other crazy in the same house." Not so much Choji but Ino would grate my nerves immensely. I looked at her starting to frown at the antagonizing questions she'd ask.

"Why Sakura?"

"She's never home and frequently goes on missions. She's less troublesome and it seemed right." I had thought up some bullshit honestly Choji's place would have been my first option.

"Is this a permanent move or is it a stepping stone for when you get your own apartment?"

"I don't know yet Ino we'll see."

"…..Do you like her?" she said and I couldn't look her in the eyes. Well I hadn't expected that.

"She's attractive yes but dating a kunoichi is too much for me."

"Are you basing that off the last relationship with Temari?" my gut churned and my heart clenched at the mention of the name. I even winced causing Ino to slow down and back off a bit. "I'm sorry that was going to far."

"It's alright Ino…..she's… part of the problem but I'm not interested in any commitments as of yet. But even I can't predict everything." She smiled in a secretive way and for some reason it gave me a bad feeling. "Listen troublesome woman, are you done bugging me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go to bed lazy butt." She said before hugging me goodbye and taking off. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore, before following her home in the shadows before returning home and finally getting some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

ShikaSakuNeji 4

The alarm went off at later than usual and I remembered that I had a later shift than usual. The boys weren't up and I couldn't help but to feel that I should be the one to cook. I sat up in bed and gazed at the men lying on my floor sleeping. I had the day off today and i honestly didn't really have much to do so I guess I can sleep in today. I closed my eyes and tried to go back into dreamland, but after a few minutes of listening to the slow breathing of the two men sleeping I gave up. I got up and stepped over Neji before making my way to the kitchen. I contemplated cooking before shaking my head to myself, I'm not much of a cook honestly.

I walked towards the closet stepping over Shikamaru this time to get where I needed to be; Yeah we're definitely going to check out those apartments today. It's way to cramped in here with three of us. I looked through the closet and found a dress Ino bought me that I never wore before. It was a green that matched my eyes. I haven't dressed up in a while so I figured why not. I grabbed the dress and before there was a light knock at the door. I opened the door to find Ino there dressed the way I was getting ready to be. I let her in and she looked at the two men sleeping on the floor before shaking her head and saying what I was feeling.

"You need a bigger apartment forehead." She said in a quiet voice I forgot she sometimes possessed

"Tell me about it" I said just as quietly as she did but in vain since both men stirred and sat up. Both looking at us like we were crazy for being up this early. " So I'm guessing we both had the same idea today." I said looking her up and down. "Your looking hot."

"Thanks I found this at the back of the closet and guess who it's from."

"Me…" I said remembering where I picked that dress up from. It was blue and a curve hugger it enhanced the breast and the hip area and it really looked great on her she had added a pair of leggings because it is winter and I never realized how long her legs were but that was probably the heels.

"Yes and I felt the need to wear it today, go go go. Get your butt in the shower and let's get going. I know it's your day off." I smiled and gave her a quick lift of the eyebrow and looked towards the kitchen before looking at the two men sitting on my floor looking annoyed and staring at us in disbelief. Then I walked towards the bathroom.

I showered quickly and put on the short dress that barely covered half my thighs I also added a pair of leggings before i curled my hair into long luscious curls that went just below my upper back and put my go get'em face on. Meaning I lined my yes put some mascara on painted my lips come hither red with lipstick and blew myself a kiss in the mirror before opening the door to have ino hand me a killer pair of black stiletto heeled ankle boots that made my already long legs longer before making my way into the kitchen.

I sat right in between Neji and Shikamaru ignoring the lift of the eyebrow from Neji and the slight expression on Shikamaru's face. Yes I look good, yes I clean up nice and yes I know I got it. Confidence took me a while to gain but once I've gained it I know what I'm capable of. Ino set a plate down infront of me and I was hit with the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and strawberry sryup. I looked up at her and I knew why I ket this girl around.

"Ino."

"Hm."

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I said before taking a bite and really savoring it ignoring Shikamaru's snort beside me.

"Only every time I cook." I smiled at her as she sat across from me next to Shikamaru. "But any way please tell me that you guys are looking for apartments."

"That's top prority." Neji said quietly taking a sip of what I'm guessing is tea.

"I wanted to go and check out the apartments Shikamaru scoped out." I said. "Neji would you like to come as well?"

"Mm." he said and I guessed that was a yes. He stood up grabbing clothes before heading towards the shower.

"Shikamaru write down the addresses unless your tagging along." Ino said to her old teammate. Their was an very audible sigh and I couldn't resist the smile that lit my face as I looked over towards Shikamaru. "Shika… what's the sigh for lazy ass"

"Nothing Ino nothing… I have work so unless you guys reschedule for later then I guess I'll just have to write the addresses down their literally in the same place." He responded as I finished the last of my pancakes and began sipping my tea.

"Same place different buildings huh, You really are something. " I said watching him write the address.

"How late will you be?" Ino asked after taking a sip of tea.

"I'd get out around four."

"Yeah, we're not waiting for you." She said in a matter fact tone that caused me to roll my eyes and Shikamaru to mutter his famous catch phrase.

"Ino don't be such a pig." I said as the bathroom door opened up and Neji walked out in Jonin Attire that Shikamaru would usually be wearing. "Ready to go Neji?" I said before drinking the last of my tea. He looks really good outside of his usual Hyuga attire by the way. My eyes lingered a little to much on his hair. I had the urge to pull his hair.

"Neji your hair is gorgeous." Ino said and I had to 'mhm' in agreement. Neji eyed us silently before speaking.

"Thank you, I'm ready whenever you guys are."

"Well then lets hit the door." Ino said with enthusium as she collected our dishes and set them in the sink. Shikamaru sighed yet again getting up and walking towards the sink turning the water on and beginning to wash the dishes.

"Thanks shika." Ino said and Neji and I uttered a thanks as well before heading out the door. I could've sworn I heard a muttered troublesome before I closed the door behind me. Ino and I strutted down the stairs Ino chatting about how we should go hit the club later tonight. I looked at Neji who had on what rookie nine referred to as his 'ice look' I had no idea what was going through that sexy intelligent brain of his. I looked at the 1st address listed on the paper as she rambled on. Until she said something that caught my intrest.

"Wait, wait what?" I asked and she covered her mouth in shock like she realized she said something she hadn't meant to say. "Spill, you and Kiba are talking?"

"Hey, HEY this goes to both of your graves until we see fit to come out and tell every one we want to see where things go." Ino said with a slight blush on her face… 'OOO' time to tease her…

"OHHH I knew you liked the rowdy boy type."

"Sakura!" Ino said in her warning voice.

"I didn't know you were into mutts Ino." From the corner of my eye I could see that even Neji was smirking.

"Hey hey hey I could be talking about how you can't help but almost catch noise bleeds at the sight of wet male. Or the fact that watching men kiss each other turn you on…"

"Hey that was only once and that was years ago, I was young and innocent OK." Neji had a calculating face on as he gave me a look that read me a little too much for my liking. I gave Ino a hard look and just as I was about to throw something else at her Neji noticed the first apartment. Instead of saying anything he lightly tapped my shoulder and pointed to the building; and so the apartment gazing began.

"My favorite was the second apartment." Ino said and I had to agree. The first apartment was great and all but I don't want to pay that amount of money. The third one was decent but I want to furnish my own place thank you.

"I thought the first one was nice but I wouldn't mind the second choice either." Neji said.

"Good because that's a bit pricey for me. I'd go with the second choice as well."

"Don't bother asking Shikamaru he already knew which one would have been picked he just threw the third option in just to make it seem like he was still trying." Ino said and I kinda felt that she was right.

"Well then Neji would you mind making the call tomorrow? I have to work pretty late and I won't have much of a break."

"Sure." He said and that was that.

"Alright now that that's over lets go shopping." Ino said and I saw a light frown mark Neji's features. She walked with a whole new pep in her step and I waited till she was a few paces ahead of us before speaking.

"I promise it's not that bad as long as I'm tagging along." I said with a smile.

"Hn." He said and I was suddenly reminded of Sasuke I shook my head with a smile. Before wrapping my arm around Neji's and strutting briskly catching up to Ino and wrapping my other arm around hers. I never found shopping that interesting but there were so many new looks out lately and I actually bought a few pairs of clothes and even picked out a few things for late gifts. Ino and I found a cute outfit for Neji and somehow persuaded him to try it on for us. As he tried on the outfit I purchased a different outfit that I thought would look great on him after we found out his size. I also bought an outfit for Shikamaru.

Neji came out of the fitting room and I had to catch my breath he had a form fitting shirt on that strained against his muscles his hair a was slightly astray and the slightly annoyed look he held turned me on to no end. The pants weren't too tight nor to loose just perfect. The boots that we picked out went with the outfit just great, he looked real badass and we loved it. I had the urge to push his ass back in the fitting room right against the wall shut the curtain and have my way with him then and there. Ino coughed lightly and I shook myself free of the thoughts before putting a smile on my face thinking 'If only you knew the things I'd do to you'.

"Neji… you have got to buy that… seriously." Ino said and I nodded my head fiercely in agreement. He gave us a look that screamed your crazy before shutting the curtain. He changed back into his jonin outfit and attempted to out the outfit on a random rack. Ino grabbed it when he wasn't looking and purchased it while I smirked and acted like there was nothing going on. We went to a few more stores and got him to try on a few more things. Both of us smiling as we got him to bend to our will. After a few stores we got tired. I bought some hot chocolate and headed over to my friends before handing them their hot chocolate when I noticed something funny.

Neji is a choco holic. I thought about how whenever I buy chocolate deserts they barely last to the next day like the ice cream I bought a few days ago. I only had a few bites of it. Or the chocolate cake that I had bought for desert that was demolished. I watched and got Ino's attention as we watched him savor his chocolate not paying us any attention until we started giggling.

"Well we know what to give you for holidays." Ino said as I let loose a full blown laugh.

"Neji that is too cute." I said and watched as a deep blush covered his face. Ino and I laughed more and I patted his shoulder as we continued to walk. I was exhausted and I think we were all feeling the same way since Ino was starting to have a hard time in her heels.

"Alright lets skip the club scene tonight." She said and both Neji and I grunted an agreement… Well as much as I could grunt anyhow. Ino was pretty close to her house so we walked her there and I waved at her father who was in the window watching us. He smiled and waved back at me. We turned and started walking and I began to feel the toll of wearing these heels. It was dark outside and there weren't many people outside Neji picked me up so suddenly I didn't even comprehend until we were on the roofs traveling fast that he had did so. I was so impressed that I all I could do was stare up at him as I clutched on to my gifts and bags tightly.

"Thank you Neji that's pretty sweet of you." I said.

We got to my apartment pretty fast and he set me down as I handed a few bags to him to grab the key out from my purse. I opened the door to find Shikamaru yet again knocked out on the bed with the a movie on watching him rather than him watching it. I smiled in his direction as I took my shoes off and placed them in the closet. I grabbed another huge T-shirt that I used for sleeping as well as well as a pair of shorts. When I came out the bathroom Neji was also changed and was watching TV on the couch. I got in the center of the bed and before I fell asleep felt Neji lay on my right side. The bed was huge so I wasn't touching either man and so I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I found myself in a very compromising situation. I found myself entangled between two men and in a very sensual position. I had my arms over my head and both men had laid their heads on one of my breast. Thankfully neither of them drooled, both of them had a hand wrapped around me and both had thrown a leg over one of mine. And I was trying hard to ignore what people would call the morning wood. I must say both men were very well endowed and I wouldn't mind waking up to be sandwiched between these men naked… cough cough. I laid there and thought about how I should try to get myself out of this situation. Then I was saved by my alarm clock.

As they stirred I forced my self to breath an even breath and pretend as if I were sleeping. I felt Neji rub his face back and forth over my breast and so much for sleeping because I breathed in a sharp intake that stirred them both fully awake. The situation dawned on them and both men were fully awake within seconds staring at me like they couldn't fathom what was going on. I started laughing at the irony of it all and before I knew it both of them were smiling along with me. They got up and Neji turned off the alarm clock.

I got up after them and went straight for the closet grabbing my work attire hating the fact that it was a Monday. Sundays were my only days off. I went for the bathroom and showered getting ready for the day. When I came out the bathroom Neji was setting the plates of food down in front of Shikamaru. They stopped talking as I came out the bathroom causing me to wonder what they had been talking about as I was showering.

"I heard you picked the second apartment on the list." Shikamaru said and my thoughts of what they were talking about ceased.

"Yeah, but you already knew I would go for that one didn't you. Thank you Neji." I said giving Shikamaru the look that said 'Don't get smart smart-alek.' He smirked at me and I resisted the urge to swat him. As I sat down and ate the French toast Neji set in front of me. I said the normal saying before digging in. When I noticed something that I hadn't noticed last night, Shikamaru had put the tree up. He decorated it with the decorations I normally had but he put them up in a more strategic way and the tree looked better than it had ever looked before. "Awe Shikamaru that's so cute." He placed the tree near the window not where I would have put it but it gave him good reason to be sleeping on the bed from now on. I shook my head eating my French toast before heading out the door.

"Have a good day." Neji said surprising me, before I caught my self and smiled back at him.

"You too Neji." I gave Shikamaru a look before I was on my way. But not before noticing the smirk written on his face as I closed the door.

Shikamaru's Pov.

Waking up in the position we were in was a bit of a shocker for me. In fact if Sakura didn't laugh the way she had things could have been a little to awkward for us to handle. The last thing we need is an awkward relationship between us. She headed for the bathroom an Neji went towards the kitchen. I followed his league and sat at the table.

"So how it go yesterday?" It was pretty easy to talk to Neji since we had to work together on multiple missions since we've been Anbu, not to mention he wasn't that troublesome to deal with,

"We found the apartment that we're going to move into."

"What choice was it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She chose the second choice on your list."

"I knew she would." I said he shook his head and there was a glimpse of a small smile. "So what else did you guys do?" He went on to tell me how the rest of the day progressed.

"They dragged me to store after store after store." He said with a light grimace I let out a small chuckle I could imagine his signature ice look now. "They even had me trying on stuff. You could have warned me about them.

"I could have but when Sakura's around things go a lot better than if it were just Ino then you'd really be depressed." I said with a dark look before the rest of the sentence caught up. "Wait you actually tried things on?" he nodded. "Neji that was the worst thing you could have done. No wonder you were out longer than I anticipated." The last part I muttered to myself.

"Again thanks for the late warning" he said as the bathroom door opened cutting the conversation short.

Sakura came out looking hot in her doctor garbs but not as hot as yesterday in that short dress. I hated those leggings yesterday because the hid the skin that I would have saw if they weren't in the way. I began to talk before she got suspicious.

"I heard you picked the second apartment on the list." I said and watched as her brows unwrinkled and any pre suspicious thoughts evaporated.

"Yeah, but you already knew I would go for that one didn't you. Thank you Neji." she said giving me the look that said 'Don't get smart smart-alek.' I smirked at her and wondered if she'd hit me for it. She sat down and ate the French toast Neji set in front of her. She ate in silence before she seemed to notice the tree and the décor I put up. "Awe Shikamaru that's so cute." She seemed to contemplate something before shaking her head and finishing the food. She left out and Neji wished her a good day.

"You too Neji." She said to him before giving me a look before she left for her day at the hospital I smirked as she shut the door. I got up from my seat and grabbed clothes before heading to the showers. As I showered I thought about how it's been a little over a week since we moved in and we got along pretty well with each other except for compromising situations here and there. And the ever present sexual tension that comes up often. I don't think I'd mind sharing an apartment with Neji or Sakura. I just have to suppress the need of wanting to screw her brains out. 'Well at least I'm not the only one who wants to screw her brains out.'

I sighed at the thought and turned off the shower and began to get dressed. I didn't have anything to do today as of yet it was too cold to go wandering around anywhere so I should probably finish Christmas shopping I usually just give out herbs to every everyone except Ino and Choji so I guess I'll have to add two more people into the exception. Ino and Choji's gifts were locked away, and everyone else's gifts were already wrapped up as well all that was left was Sakura, and Neji's gifts. Neji has a really crazy addiction to chocolate. He probably thinks I haven't noticed but he scarffed down half the chocolate cake in one sitting the other day when he thought we were asleep. So I already planned on getting him a gift certificate to the candy store. Sakura was harder I came out of the bathroom and sat next to Neji on the couch.

"Did you get Sakura a gift yet?" I asked quietly bored already by his interest in the discovery channel.

"No but she has a secret love of shoes apparently, she eyed two pairs yesterday so I figured I'd buy her one of the set of shoes that she took interest in."

"Well then I'll buy the other set if you'd show them to me." I said taking a mental note of it, I wonder how I never noticed that as much as Ino dragged me along with them. He gave a slight nod and got up proceeding to the bathroom. I got up put my shoes on and went down the street where the candy store was conveniently located and purchased a gift card. Now all that was left was Sakura's gift. I bought a little box and had them gift wrap it for me since I hate wrapping. They put Neji's name on it like I asked them to and When I got in the house I placed it under the tree where gifts from Sakura had magically appeared underneath as well. As I sat back down Neji appeared fully clothed and asked if I was ready to leave.

I stood up with a sigh since I had just sat back down and out into the cold we went. We walked in companionable silence and after about fifteen minutes we reached the first store. The shoes he showed me had a break neck heel that made me cringe to think about women walking in. How the hell do women find these shoes worthy to be walked in. I have no idea. They were red which didn't surprise me since she seemed to wear a lot of it. I looked at the price and couldn't help but frown at the price. No wonder she hadn't bought them on the spot. They were damn near 80 dollars I sighed checked the shoe size to make sure it was her size and walked to the register and paid for them. Neji had a smirk on his face as he saw me frown even more at my wallet. I'm a saver, I like to save money and I don't like to waste it so she had better wear those damn shoes often. Neji smiled at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Sakura is pretty sensible I'm sure she'll love the gift."

"She better, that was a pretty penny I just wasted."

"Wait till you see what I'm going to spend on the next pair of shoes." He said as we walked in the next store. He picked up a pair of white shoes and I've got to admit Sakura has a great taste they were alright. The design was interesting and had lace flowers and It was kind of a platform shoe with a killer heel like the last one and it was an ankle boot. I looked at the price and almost blanched.

"You're going to buy these? That's 120 dollars." I said frowning and making sure it was her size before handing them to him.

"It's not like we're short on money. We make decent money." He said with a shrug. I sighed and let him pay for the shoes before checking my watch. We still had a few hours until 3 which is usually when Sakura came home.

"Yeah.." I said in a dismissive tone. "Should we grab food the fridge is looking a little bare"

"Yeah, but I don't want to cook. So I'll get the bill for the groceries."

"Troublesome." I really didn't feel like cooking. "Fine."

Later Neji's POV

It had been hours after Sakura was supposed to have been home and I was getting a little worried. Nar- Shikamaru said that she sometimes has double shifts when someone calls out, according to yamanaka; But this was too late it was close to eleven. I was sitting in front of the couch and Shikamaru was half asleep from the looks of it when I finally got fed up with waiting up to train.

"Shikamaru. We should check on her."

"Fine." He said with a sigh as he got up and tossed his shoes and things on. Before heading towards the door and opening it. We walked the few blocks over to the hospital.

"Hello, we're looking for Haruno Sakura." Shikamaru said dully.

"She's in surgery right now but she gets off after it." She said just as Lady Tsunade came into the reception area.

"My office." she said looking at the both of us and we followed her to the Hokage tower. After the door shut and she made the Anbu guards go out of hearing range she spoke. "When Sakura has double schedules there will be no training or you will train by yourselves, because she will be too depleted." Shikamaru face was expressionless but there was a tilt if the shoulder that led me to believe that bothered him.

"How often does she get over time?" he asked.

"Very often, but not usually during the winter season; though she does come in and stay longer here and there. Understand her skills are on par with mine so she's a valuable asset to the hospital." Shikamaru's usual frown deepened. "As long as she gets enough rest she'll be fine, though she has the problem with being a workaholic."

"Workaholic?" I asked.

"Yes, a workaholic Hyuga Neji. She'd work herself ragged if I don't force her on vacations sometimes. But go back to the hospital and make sure she gets home and eats before she passes out." And with that we were dismissed. I walked out the door Shikamaru behind me and wondered just how bad could Sakura get. We've seen her come home from a regular shit at the hospital an conk out. That being just one shift she probably walks home half a sleep after working a double. Shikamaru's face looked grim and I knew he was having a bad thought just from the sight of it.

The walk to the hospital was short and all the while I was curious about what kind of Sakura we'd be greeting when she got out of work. We had barely got in the building when the receptionist told us Sakura should be getting out of the surgery soon. She told us where her office was and asked that we waited for her there. We both headed towards the elevators and went to her office. I honestly didn't know Doctors had an office, I never really thought about it.

Her office was medium, it wasn't huge but it wasn't small. She even had her own bathroom in it which made me curious. I walked in and saw that there was even a shower in it. I waved Shikamaru over and he lifted his eyebrows slightly and just as he was opening his mouth to speak the office door closed. We weren't really paying attention to the chakra signatures walking around the building and hadn't noticed when hers came into close range. We turned to see a pink eyed sakura wearing a deep set frown that was a bit out of character and she looked beat. She looked at us then walked over to her desk sat at her chair took out a file wrote some notes before falling asleep.

"Well." Shikamaru started. "We now know why the hokage said she doesn't need to train and she has to be forced to eat."

"I wonder if she naps here and then drags herself home after she gets enough energy to do so." I replied thinking out loud.

"She probably does." He said walking over to her desk and picking her up. "Your getting her to eat, I cooked." He said as he began to climb through the window. "And you should probably tell the woman at the reception Sakura went home for the night."

I poofed to the reception area and told her that Sakura was taking off for the night before leaving through the front door and taking to the trees and roofs. I caught up to Shikamaru who was going at a slow rate probably so I could catch up. I had the key today. We picked up speed and made it to the house fast. Shikamaru walked in first placing her on the bed while I tried to wake her up.

"Sakura, you have to eat." Neji said slightly shaking her. She opened her eyes looked around and sighed. Before kicking off her shoes and crawling deeper into her bed.

"Too tired for food." She said in a whisper tone, before turing onto her stomach notifying us that she was about to go into a deep sleep.

"I'll bother you until you eat." I said persistently. She sighed and rolled over taking the bowl Shikamaru had made in advance. She ate the food in seconds leaving me curious yet again on how she could possibly eat so fast. She handed the bowl to Nara and off to dream land she went…..

**CLIFFYYYYYY I WROTE THIS ON MICRO ANF IT WAS 9 PGS AND A QUARTER PLEASE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE.**


	5. Chapter 5

HEY FIFTH CONSECUTIVE CHAPTER IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY…. Actually tomorrow is my birthday….but who cares IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. I'm getting old….. sighs blah blah don't own the characters blah bhah never did blah blah all my imagination. Happy b'day me and enjoy this everyone who reads COMMENTS ALWAYS WELCOME!

ShikaSakuNeji

Tsunade's POV

Lately things have been running a little slow but it came as a real surprise when an A class mission was ordered. It was a simple retrieval mission but the people it would involve made it an A class mission. I already knew who I would send for this mission so that left other matters on my mind such as my apprentice and her new team mates. I have been wondering how the new team mates I put her with were getting along but Sakura's is my little replica except with pink hair and green eyes. They couldn't be doing too bad. And I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up dating one of them. If she's anything like me when I was young she'd have both of them. She's been too uptight lately and overworking herself to the limit. It was only a week ago when I saw Shikamaru and Neji come to the hospital to check on her. They've had to pick her up every other day since I've seen them so I hear.

"Shizune" I said to my first apprentice and my long time companion.

"Yes lady Tsunade?" she answered.

"I need you to send someone to retrieve Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino, and Yamanaka Ino. While you at it send someone for Sakura." She took off fast and I heard her giving orders to some Anbu and I waited less than 10 minutes before all four chakra signatures were waiting out side the door.

"Come in Sakura." I said letting the others know that I would be with them soon. My student looked absolutely exhausted it made me worry as I felt her chakra signature flicker. She sat across from me with a slight huff.

"Yes Shisou"

"Your going on a break for a week. Your not aloud anywhere near the hospital until I say. If I really need you I will send for you."

"But-"

"No buts your chakra levels are ridiculously low. You look like shit and I will not have my apprentice fainting on the job. It would ruin the reputation you worked so hared to build for yourself."

"But-"

"I have the final say and I have spoken. Now go home and sleep hit a party with Hinata I don't know when's the last time she's been out of the house either. Go." I said in my final tone she sighed and stood up. She opened the door and I rememebered the training I ordered them to do. "Oh and Sakura." I said as she opened the door. She turned to look back at me. "Resume training after 48 hours of relaxation and not a minute before hand."

"Yes shisou." She said with yet another tired sigh.

"Ino, Neji, and Shino come in." They came in wordlessly knowing already that it was a mission time. "You are going on a retrieval mission in the rain country this is an A class mission borderline S-class you are to retrieve a stolen artifact and a scroll with precious secrets of ancient techniques in it." I paused handing them the details in a scroll watching as they read the continents in it. "How you go about retrieving is up to you. Neji is the group leader and you will leave in two days time. Go rest and get ready." With that dismissal they were gone. Sakura's face and her chakra energy played over in my mind and I sighed taking out a cup of sake ignoring Shizune's immediate lecture about drinking on the job. 'Ugh. I feel a headache coming on.'

Sakura's POV

To say I was annoyed was a complete understatement. I have major paperwork that I had tried to avoid for a while and it was becoming a monster on the desk. She's right in a way but taking a week off would make my paper work pile up more. I sighed as I walked slow casually out of the hokage tower Neji catching up to me and looking down at me with the knowing face.

"She's right."

"I know but I swear by the time I get back in my office the paper work will have come to life and try to eat me." Neji smiled at me making me feel accomplished he's been living with me for awhile and getting him to smile is a small feat.

"Worry about that when you get there." He said in a way that said he learned that little tid bit from experience.

"Well at least I get to conk out for the rest of the day I'm exhausted."

"Whose fault is that?" I reached over and slapped his arm. Not with too much strength because I don't have the energy to give him the old fashion slap in the back of the head. I was graced with another faint smile and I couldn't help but to smile to myself. Getting Shikamaru or Neji to smile is not an easy task but it is rewarding. We walked in companionable silence for awhile before I spoke again.

"Neji."

"Hm?"

"When do you leave for your mission?"

"In two days."

"My birthday is coming soon as you know. We should celebrate early since your leaving for this mission."

"If that is what you wish." He said as we turned down our street. We had about a week and a half before we got to move to our new place. I was kind of excited. I smiled to myself and as the sight of my apartment came into view I felt just how truly exhausted I really was. I barely made it in to the house and on the bed. I can't even tell you how I took off my shoes.

When I awoke Ino was standing over me shaking me and calling out my name softly and I could hear the sound of my old teammates in the kitchen. I sat up fast giving myself whip lash before groaning and looking over towards the clock. I looked at Naruto making what had to be instant ramen that I only stacked up for the occurrence of his visits and Sai's favorite tea. Sasuke was eating a tomatoe and even Kakashi was sitting at the table enjoying a bowl of ramen. 'What the hell are they doing here' my inner beat me to the question.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" I said. Noticing Shikamaru and Neji sitting at the table playing around of Shogi.

"Naruto dragged us along." Kakashi sensei said.

"I came because we need to plan something for your birthday and Christmas they're coming up fast." Ino said.

"Ino my birthday isn't for atleast another 3 weeks."

"Christmas is tomorrow. Hinata and Ten-Ten will be here soon as well, actually everyone will be here soon."

"My apartment is only so big how am I supposed to fit all of you guys in it?"

"I have no idea."

"For the love of kami." I said with a huff as I dropped my upper body back on the bed causing Kakashi to chuckle and the rest of the laughter came later. Ino dragged me up and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"I already picked out your outfit we're hitting the club tonight to celebrate." I heard a chorus of 'the club?' and people leaving to get dressed and come back. When I came out the shower and dressed in a tight Minnie black dress and killer black stiletto's that I knew I would suffer for the next day I saw a few jaws drop namely Kiba and Naruto who quickly closed it after a look from Hinata. I also saw what Ino put on and we definitely matched for the night. I sat at the table as she applied light make up in fast hand and when I checked my self out in the mirror I have hung in the livening room I couldn't help but wink and blow myself a kiss causing the girls to laugh. Ino had dolled all the girls up and the guys and our old sensei's were waiting in the living room as some standing some sitting. I guess the theme for the night had been black and red because Ino and I were in black Ten-Ten and Hinata were in red and Kurenai was in black and red and she looked damn good in it too. The guys had on jeans and varying colors of red if not black. That includes the sensei's. I had the sneaking suspicion Ino planned this out in advance.

"Alright. Tonight we're gonna get- Cover your ears sensei's actually I'll change phrases. Tonight lets go nuts!" Naruto said with a fist pump and their was a chorus of 'Wooo-hoo's' and whistles as Ino tossed me a clutch and every one headed towards the doors I was still in the living room with the sensei's and I couldn't help but to ask the question repeatedly going through my mind.

"What made you guys come out with us tonight?"

"Well sometimes we gotta let loose to you know." Kurenai said with a wink and I gave her a killer smile before replying.

"Well you definitely still have it you look great by the way."

"Ino…" was she said and I caught the drift.

"She may like things a little to tight now and then but I have to admit her fashion sense is killer." I said as we walked out of the apartment and I locked the doors. She waited for me and we fell back a little bit. Kurenai sensei and I have never been close but I do like to check up on all of my friends and I consider her an older friend. "So how are things progressing with you and Asuma sensei?" she blushed and I gave a friendly smile that said 'everyone knows you have the hot's for each other'

"Well they're actually moving along a little faster than they used to be and we're actually an item now." She said in a kind of shy way and I smiled gleefully. '**It's about damn time' **my inner yelled out.

"That's great I'm happy for you." I said. "I wish you the best." I said before the conversation suddenly turned on me.

"What about you? I know you have some interest in someone who are you interested in." I blushed brightly and turned my head away.

"Well there are two people that I like right now but I work too much to pursue a relationship." I said lightly. "I wouldn't have time for a relationship."

"Sakura the life of a Shinobi is short." She said. "My only regret is that it took Asuma and I this long to get together. Don't let it be the same for you, I was lucky that we lived to this point to get to pursue this relationship so many others can't say the same." She said with a pause thinking of how to say the next words. "Don't let yourself be in that percentage that never gets the chance to love the way I'm experiencing it." she said before lightening up as we got close to the club. Now lets party she said as she walked through the door Asuma was politely holding open for us.

The night was wild I consumed massive amounts of liquor like the rest of rookie nine and Gai's team. We stayed on the dance floor all night while the sensei's sat at a table and chatted. Kurenai and Asuma got up for a slow dance but returned to the table. I danced till my feet hurt dancing with Naruto and Hinata, somehow danced with Ino and Kiba before making my way over to the table where Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru were sitting. Dancing was never their thing they always sat out Sai would at least attempt to when Naruto talked him into it trying to help him out but he would eventually return to the table.

I sat down next to Shikamaru grabbing Sasuke's drink and downing it before asking loudly over the music for them to hand me my purse. You see a smart party girl knows that when you go out to party. You always, always, let me repeat. ALWAYS bring a pair of flats. I grabbed the flats taking off the heals and put them into the purse as the guys gave me looks of disbelief until Ino came over and downed Shikamaru's drink before grabbing her purse and doing the same. We smirked at each other high fived and got back on the dance floor swaying our hips to the beat as we went. The alcohol took longer to process in my body since I'm a medic so it took a lot to get me drunk. I was lost in the music for hours dancing with whoever danced with me.

The girls and I took a bathroom break to wipe some of the sweat off and reapply make up or whatever before going back into the hot sweaty bodies that made up the dance floor. I danced my way over to the bar having the bartender give me to shots before asking for a bottle. I paid for the bottle of Sake to be brought over to the sensei's table I wanted them to have a drink on me. I walked over to the Sensei's table sitting next to my old sensei smiling mischievously and ignoring Genma's flirty advances I didn't even know when he got here. Kakashi sensei gave me a lifted eyebrow and I gave an innocent smile in return.

"Enjoying yourselves?" I asked politely.

"Yes we are, and from the looks of it you are too. What happened to your shoes?" Kurenai sensei asked curiously and I shared my secret with her yelling over the music.

"A party girl knows that if your going to party hard always bring a change of shoes." I said with a wink as the bottle of sake arrived in a bucket of ice. "That's on me sensei's enjoy it." I said before making my way back to the dance floor the alcohol finally starting to get too me. I don't like to be too drunk just a little tipsy so I decided on no more drinks for the night. After a set of songs I was back at the table where Ten-Ten was enjoying a glass of water at the table with the boys. I sat down again next to Shikamaru and laid my head on his shoulder. Slow songs had begun to play again and this time I saw Kiba and Ino dancing alongside Naruto and Hinata. I held back a look of surprise when Shino asked Ten-ten to dance and I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face when Ten-ten looked back at me with her eyebrows raised. I gave her a thumbs up and shoo'ed her with my hands.

I watched as the last set of songs for the night played and I watched with a smile on my face as my friends enjoyed themselves. I caught a glimpse of Shisou enjoying a cup of sake at the bar and I shook my head before laughing lightly. I guess even hokage's need a night out here and there. Yet as happy as I was I thought over the words Kurenai sensei said earlier. People in my generation were starting to settle down. Hinata and Naruto were engaged, Kiba and Ino were together Choji married a nice civilian girl. Ten-ten and Shino were bound to become a couple any day now. Lee had even found a girlfriend who dealt with his silly ways. Pretty much everyone has found some one in the rookie nine besides Shikamaru and I. Neji was also single and I couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't find the courage to do something I liked both of my roommates, but dating would be hard. I have a horrible temper, I don't cook that well, I throw myself into hospital work and missions and I work myself into exhaustion because that's all I know how to do.

I felt myself frown a little excusing myself I headed towards the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror and talking sense to myself quietly. I got myself together and put on a smile before heading to the bar to have a shot before returning to the table. Neji leaned over and asked if I was feeling alright and I said I was doing fine with a reassuring smile. Shikamaru frowned deeper than usual and I patted his arm telling him to relax and I was alright. Sasuke watched the interaction with calculating eyes that said I was going to be in for questioning soon. I jerked my head towards the door signaling to him lets go outside and get this over with.

"Sense when are you so chummy with Hyuga and Nara." I looked at him with a look that said 'dude, relax' I knew he wasn't jealous because he had a serious girlfriend he planned on proposing to soon. He just thought something was iffy. The effects of liquor were kicking in harder and I knew after this conversation I would be heading home.

"Shikamaru and I have gotten a little closer sense I'm always around Ino and their old teammates"

"Hyuga?"

"Hinata." I said simply he gave me a look that said he wasn't quite satisfied with the answer but he trusted me. "Relax Sasuke they've been around when you weren't" I said in a reminder that I knew hurt but he would have to accept.

"Yeah." He said, he hated when Naruto and I reminded him of one of his major mistakes. He's never been the same but we still love him wither way. He held the door open and stayed outside lighting a cigarette. A new habit he picked up about a month ago that I scolded him for every time I saw him light one. I rolled my eyes entering the building just as a new set of songs began to play. I walked over to the Sensei's table and said my goodbyes, before heading towards the boys table were everyone was sitting taking a break from dancing.

"Hey guys I'm heading home I had fun tonight." I said holding my hand out as Shikamaru handed me my bag.

"Alright Sakura be safe on your way home." Naruto said giving me a hug. I received a hug from all the girls and Kiba. Waving one last goodbye I headed home. As I passed Sasuke and gave him a goodbye hug I knew I needed to make it home quick or sit down and use my medical skills to burn off some of the affects because I was drunk. I walked home a little faster swaying a little bit and when I tripped Neji was infront of me within seconds.

"I didn't realize how drunk you were. Or I would have left with you."

"I'm not too bad, I've been worse don't worry it's only because I'm still exhausted from all the work last week and today."

"I know" he said looking around and over my shoulder before hooking his arm around mine and walking along with me. We made it home and again I showered before grabbing a bite to eat as Neji showered. He came out with no shirt on as usual and this time I openly oogled him without any shyness, a result of the alcohol, I watched as the water ran down his chest and looked at the scar on his forehead wishing to remove it. I stood up walking towards him looking into his eyes as he stared at me with an unreadable expression before standing on the tips of my toes to kiss him he bent down a ways so that our lips could connect and it was instantaneous.

It was no chaste kiss like in a fairy tell oh no, It was hot rough and needy. It was passionate sexual and raw. He kissed me senseless dominating my mouth surprising me before the wild spirit I contained came out and I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him back more fiercely and desperately than the first kiss had been. I tangled my hands in that luscious hair and kissed him with everything I had. I hadn't been kissed like this ever and I have yet to have been fulfilled the way I needed to be. I gasped as I felt his hands grip my ass and squeeze it tight, moaning as he bit my lip softly and then we froze before I hopped off him and headed back to the kitchen taking my seat fast. As he went back into the bathroom to fix his hair. The door opened and Shikamaru and Ino came in. I quickly finished the sandwich I had made before turning to the door.

Ino paused in the door way as she took in the sight of Neji topless and still a little damp. His hair was still a little damp but luckily the bed wasn't too wet because of our mischief. I had an inward smirk on my face as she finally understood what I was talking about when I said that he looked good topless. She gave a devious smile that told me she was having naughty thoughts and I walked over to distract her.

"Are you staying the night because your too drunk to go home?" I said, it wouldn't be the first time it happened she still lived at home and she was a daddie's girl so she didn't like when her father saw her drunk.

"Yeah." She said shaking her head and heading towards the shower. She shut the door and I couldn't help but wonder how far we would have went if they hadn't got here when they did. I laid in the bed and thought about how it would feel to screw Neji or Shikamaru before falling asleep.

**Sakura's dream [somewhat poetic]**

_ I was training with Shikamaru and Neji and things were going normally I was against Neji and it was looking like this would be a long hard fight. I could already tell I was going to very sore later but as long as he was as sore as me when we finish this fight then I don't care. I threw a shuriken at him as a distraction as it transformed into my clone to attack from behind._

_ He deflected it as I expected but he was caught off guard by the clone and had to jump away to avoid the chakra enhanced kick she had going is way but not before tossing a shuriken of his own effectively annihilating my clone I was already behind him attacking. To no avail since he blocked the attacks and cut off a few pressure points at this point Shikamaru called time. We stopped just as I was about to make a direct hit._

_Neji peeled off a shirt pulling his hair into a sloppy bun eyeing me as my eyes stayed glued to his actions. I could hear Shikamaru chuckling behind me his breath tickling the back of my neck. Wait why is he so close to me. I looked over my shoulder only to feel my face against his hard chest when I took a step forward Neji was closer than he was mere seconds ago._

"_What are you doing?" I asked. Aroused and confused, I'm a bit of a pervert so what._

"_Having a little fun" Shikamaru's voice near my ear made me didn't help that Neji ran his finger down my chest and laughed at my immediate action._

"_Don't be coy, you check us out all the time after we shower." Neji said piercing me with those clear eyes." _

"_This is so not fair, how can I defend myself when your touching me and distracting me."_

"_Don't" Shikamaru said._

"_Don't what?"_

"_Don't think of defending yourself." He replied simply. And before I knew it one of them transported us into my apartment and then they were on me like candy on an apple._

_Lips roaming across my naked flesh leaving my skin wet and hot wanting more. The feel of hands caressing my body and the sound of heady moans. Wanton cries asking, begging, pleading to be brought to the tip of the iceberg; That one place that leads to pure and unadulterated ecstasy. Powerful feelings of yearning sheer unexplainable lust for the two men touching me. _

_Touch me, spank me, hold me squeeze me I don't care what they do to me as long as they please me. Light headed and the feeling of being tipsy though I couldn't recall drinking anything; a giddy feeling as I felt myself being moved into a new position. The sheets felt rough against my overly sensitive skin. The feeling of a hot liquid causing me too call out and shudder at the pleasure it gave me. Im a bit of a masochist and I didn't think any one knew._

_Somehow I ended up on my knees on the bed Shikamaru hand's in my hair guiding me to hishard cock. I took it in my mouth and slowly deep throated all of him, which wasn't easy, I moaned around it as I felt something gliding against my wet sex._

"_You like that huh!" Shikamaru said in a growl that turned me on to no end._

"_Mhm." I moaned around the head of his cock before sliding all the way back down bucking my hips against Neji's face enjoying the way he was eating me. I felt him flick his tongue against my clit and I let out a low slow moan that had Shikamaru throwing his head back tugging at my hair-_

Whoa I sat up fast startled, hot, sweaty and horny. Very, very horny. Ino was also up looking at me like I was going nuts. I put a finger to my lips and mouthed go back to sleep, she looked at me like I was losing it before laying back down. I got out of the bed and put on some sweats and through on some shoes. I need fresh air and I needed it now. I spared a glimpse over my shoulder to see it was 4:30 in the morning I hadn't slept all that long maybe 2 hours but that dream was intense. I have way to much pent up sexual frustration. Maybe I should have brought Ino out here with me, I found a bench and sat on it ignoring the crisp winter winds tearing at my warm body heat.

I want to fuck my teammates, like bondage whips and chains and candle wax fuck. i definitely have to shower when I get back in the house because its ridiculous how wet I got dreaming about sucking of one and getting eaten by another. How long has it been since I've been with someone. One year two years? I need a vibrating dildo. Oh shit did I really just think that? **'We've been hanging around with Ino a little too much but right now I agree with her that was pretty steamy.' ** Ugh… This week and a half until we get the new apartment is not getting here fast enough. **'Tell me about it.' **Inner not right now please. For a long while I sat on the bench thinking of how I would try and keep my composure with my teammates before the cold finally became to much for me.

I sighed, standing up making my way back to the house shivering at the cold since I was too senseless to grab a jacket in my need for air. I looked at the clock again as I walked in the house to see wit was barely five minutes after five (5:05). There was no way in hell I could fall back asleep so I laid back down next to Ino after I removed the sweat pants and my undies grabbing shorts instead of another pair of undies. I thought of cooking but it's way to early to cook so I listened to the sound of their sleeping and reached for the remote muting the TV and changing it to cartoons since they were senseless and helped me forget when I'm down.

I watched and contained my laughter and soon there were signs of them waking up. Neji was first to get up giving me an intense look that clearly said he wanted to finish where we left off and I wasn't getting away. I stared him back down lifting my chin clearly saying 'Bring it.' only when Ino started to stir did he break the stare and claim the shower. Well at least I'll have a small break from him. By the time he gets back it all we'll be focused on is the move.

Ino sat up looking at me curiously and I knew I was in for yet another talk. Except this time I'm looking forward to it. As soon as I heard the shower turn on and I leaned over to make sure Shikamaru was truly sleeping I whispered what I had to say in one sentence that had Ino looking at me with the I knew it look.

"I want to fuck the shit out of both of them." I whispered in a ridiculous low tone that I knew would be hard to make out unless you were Kiba, Kakashi, or Naruto who have animal kind of features in a weird way.

"Tell me something I don't know sakura." She said running her hands through her hair before standing up and stepping over Shikamaru to my closet and grabbing a dress I would never wear but I knew she could pull off, before joining me back on the bed. "You moaned like twice in your sleep you even said their names. I'm not sure if they heard you but I damn sure did." Ino whispered this part back. I blushed, I know I talk in my sleep sometimes but moaning is a new one for me. Ugh I need to get over this. When Neji came out the shower topless both of us stared at the droplets of water running down his frame but Ino was not as bashful as I am. "If I didn't have a boyfriend the things I'd do to you." I shuddered at the tone she used, slapping her arm with a nervous laugh.

"Ino!" I said sighing as Neji let a laugh I hadn't expected to hear out effectively waking up Shikamaru. I smiled and couldn't help the look of surprise that all three of us shared at the sound of Neji laughing. Shit I didn't know he was capable of such an emotion. It was short lived but it was pleasant to hear. He continued to smile as he sat on the couch and raised an eyebrow to the cartoons that were on. He began gathering things and Ino headed toward the bathroom next. I walked outside again it's hard to be in the room with them when all I wanted to do was screw the hell out of them throwing caution to the wind. The wind blew my hair crazy and even though it was cold I loved it.

I could feel both men looking at me when I came back in the house but I didn't care I was still tired and so I attempted to go back to sleep only to have Ino wake me up tosay goodbye and food was on the table. I got up to eat and thenused the bathroom to tired to make conversation with the guys. I got the well deserved sleep I needed and by the grace of kami I dreamt of nothing, and what a sweet nothing it was. When I did wake up it was well past 4 in the afternoon and I only woke up because Shikamaru kept shaking me and calling my name.

"What Nara Shikamaru." I said opening my eyes slightly.

"You need to eat."

"I'm tired I couldn't sleep well and you know how exhausted I am."

"Get up and eat." He said with an authorative voice I looked at him like he losed his damn mind and I turned my ass right over and went back to sleep. "Sakura."

"Listen and listen well. Your very close to having me punch your ass right out of this apartment." I said as I fixed him with a look of dead seriousness. He gave me a deeper frown and then Neji was taking over.

"Eat or I'll press everother pressure point so you can't send any one flying." I looked at him like he was stupid. Doesn't he know I can send them flying without any use of chakra.

"I can still send you out of the apartment with out any use of chakra."

"Damn it woman just eat your damn food and we'll leave you alone." I heaved a great sigh but only after I successfully clocked both men upside their heads as if I were hitting Naruto. They didn't see it coming and the glares I received only pissed me off instead of making me feel guilty or wary of their revenge. I used the bathroom again and ate the food set aside for me. When I woke again it was the next day and Neji was just getting out of the shower.

Today was the day he left for his mission. I always feel a sense of dread when my friends leave on missions without me because when I'm their I know that I can most likely keep them alive. I opened my arms to him and was surprised when he came over to give me a hug. I was even more surprised when he kissed me senseless before walking towards the door. When I looked around Shikamaru wasn't here so I guess I know why he was being so bold. Well since I'll be home alone today I guess I might as well simply relax. The first thing I did was hop in the shower I took my time in their washing my hair and justletting the hot water massage my body. When I came out and looked around I remebered that I forgot to bring my clothes in with me. I dried my self off and walked aroung toweless making my way to the closet and just as I took a few steps to the closet in comes Shikamaru who froze where he was staring at me in all of my naked glory

Instead of him looking me up then down he went down up. His eyes lingered on my legs before looking at what he should of saw my precious secret accept I had covered it with both hands before trailing to my bountiful chest eyes nearly pooping out before looking at my face. the heated look he gave me turned me on to no end. He gave me a hungry look before bounding over to me shutting the door behind him.

**CLIFFFFFYYYYY here's my gift to you minutes before my bday it took a few days but here it is.**

**You gotta admit I spoil you guys lol well whoever reads this any way**


	6. Chapter 6

Shikasakuneji 6

Instead of him looking me up then down he went down up. His eyes lingered on my legs before looking at what he should have seen as my precious secret except I had covered it with both hands before trailing to my bountiful chest eyes nearly popping out before looking at my face. The heated look he gave me turned me on to no end. He gave me a hungry look before bounding over to me shutting the door behind him.

The hungry look he gave me was so unlike the Shikamaru I had come to know, so predatory dark and sensual I could hardly believe the change in his character. All I know was I liked it and it made me want to get to know this side of him. I was frozen where I was staring into the eyes of Nara Shikamaru, knowing I was about to have quite an experience. Soon he was in front of me but in an instant we were on my bed, Shikamaru ravaging my mouth with skill I had no idea he possessed. I moaned into his mouth closing my eyes giving in to my attraction and wrapping my hands around his neck while his hands scaled up and down my sides driving me insane.

The feel of his hands and heat were driving me insane and I couldn't help how wet I was getting from how he was nibbling at my ear and touching me. I felt silly for getting turned on so fast but I'm really sexually deprived so I guess it doesn't matter. I let out a long slow moan as he gave my full D cups a tight squeeze, arching my back as I did so. My right hand moved to grip that hair and pull that stupid little hair tie right out of his head. I marveled at the feel of his hair for a mere few seconds before he took a nipple into his mouth.

I bite my lip effectively muting the moan that yearned to be released from within my throat. I couldn't tamp down the second moan that escaped as he released my nipple with a wet pop to give me a light bite near my shoulder. I shuddered as I moaned in pleasure before pulling him back towards my mouth using the leverage I had with my hand. I let him take control of the kiss as soon as he demanded entrance, I bit his lip as he squeezed my breast lightly and took pleasure from the low grown I got in return. My eyes stayed closed as he kissed his way down my neck and torso while I let out a few breathy moans as I enjoyed the sensations he was causing my body. I knew I should stop him, before we really got into it and we both couldn't back away from it but I couldn't bring myself to call out that magic word that would bring us both to a halt….

Shikamaru's POV

Her smell is intoxicating and like nothing I've ever smelled before and yet she still holds some control over herself, I guess that's what happens when one is in control of everything all of the time. Well let's see just how far I can go before she loses that well put together composure of hers. I placed a kiss mid-thigh and the mewl that came from her mouth made my cock throb. It's been a few months since I'd gotten any and I plan to take advantage of every second of this. Sakura had been good about keeping her noise to a minimal but I want to hear her scream my name and that's what I'm after.

I nibbled at her thigh relishing in the sounds of her pleasured moans and sighs driving her to the brink without having even touched that slick wet place right at the apex of her thighs. Suddenly I felt my head being jerked towards her dripping pussy and no longer could I resist the call of her aroma. I had a savage urge to eat her whole wasting nothing and devouring every drop her body would give. I blew a puff of air right on her clit causing her to shiver before licking from her entrance to her clit. I could've sworn she said something but after I had a taste I was to far gone to pay attention to anything other than the sounds of her moans or the yanking of my hair as I ate what I'll probably call only in my mind Sakura's delicacy. She tasted even better than she smelled if that is even possible. I flicked my tongue back and forth over her clit before sucking it softly before shoving my tongue as deep as I could get it right into that pretty pink pussy.

"Shikamaru!" she cried my name pulling my hair driving me nuts. She held my head in place and began to fuck my face and it was one of the most sexist things I had ever experienced. "Oh fuck…. Like that." I felt my cock move as she grinded herself against my mouth with no inhibition I moaned into her pulling my tongue back into my mouth before sucking her clit again feeling my cock throb to be pushed into her wet cavern of heat and ecstasy. I began shoving my tongue in and out of her wet hole marveling at how tight she felt. She tightened suddenly around me screaming out my name and before I knew it she was squirting her sweet smelling liquids all over me. Shocking me completely I wiped my face with my semi drenched shirt and proceeded to take it off waiting for her to calm down watching her body tremble from the after math. What an enjoyable site to see. After she opened her eyes to look up at me as I leaned over her so that I could taste those lips once again I spoke this time around.

"I never would've thought you were a squirter."

"Pent up sexual tension, and your realllllly good with your mouth." No need to tell me that I already knew.

"Thanks" I said with a smirk before kissing her senseless yet again. Only to feel a familiar chakra coming towards the apartment. "Damn it." I muttered before letting her up I grabbed my shirt and went to the closet throwing her a pair of clothes as I reached for a clean shirt.

"Thanks, sorry to leave you like that." She said gesturing towards my hard on. I gave her a dark look indicating to drop the subject as I sat on the couch and put a pillow over my lap willing my troublesome Minnie me to get _un_excited. In walked Ino just as sakura finished putting on her usual outfit. "What's up pig"

"Don't try to act casual when I could hear you screaming Shika's name all the way down the street, due to being a ninja, but nonetheless al your close by neighbors heard it." Both of us turned red with that. _Well thanks so much Ino for putting both of us on blast._ I thought to myself keeping my expression the same. "Sound proof the damn apartment for your neighbors sake, and your discretion."

"Enough pig we get it." Sakura said as I opened my mouth to say something. I shut after Sakura spoke and had an inward smile.

"What the hell were you doing to her to make her scream like that!"

"INO" Sakura called going redder, I couldn't help but to smirk. "Can we at least let it go for now!" she gave our blond friend a meaningful look. Ino looked at me and laughed.

"I'm guessing that he didn't get off seeing as he has that pillow sitting on his lap." Sakura gave a nervous laugh.

"Well you kinda interrupted." She said.

"Troublesome women." I said with a hint of disbelief. _Couldn't they have this convo when I'm not around to hear it. _"I'm still here.." I said in a restrained voice. My buddy was getting unexcited the more they talked about it.

"Hey, just cause you didn't get your load off, doesn't mean you can get moody." Ino said and with that I could get up and safely walk out the house, and so I did after grabbing my jacket from the floor where I apparently threw it in my lust. As I walked through the door I could hear Sakura chastising Ino and I felt an appreciation towards Sakura for being able to hold her own against our friend, but this was farrrrr from over. As soon as the night falls I'm coming back for more.

Sakura's POV

"Ino, you could have at least let us finish what we were doing before you busted in!"

"Listen it's not my fault that you rarely get days off and I had a deep urge to come and spend some of your free time together" She said before continuing after thought. "Just what the hell was he doing to make him scream his name like that?"

"His tongue is amazing, and that's all I'll say on this subject."

"All he did was eat you?"

"Eat?! Girl he feasted."

"Well I learned something about my best friend that I will never forget. How did that even happen?"

"Like fifteen minutes ago he walked in on me naked from showering and the next thing I know is that I'm spread eagle on the bed with his head between my legs and my hands buried in his hair." I said causing Ino to turn a slight shade of red as she began to fan herself.

"Damn that sounds pretty sexy."

"I'll never see him the same way. Girl his sexy phase is sooooo much hotter than his bored look. He had this look that drove me nuts."

"Just imagine if both he and Neji had walked in."

"I would have probably been twice as loud. Two sexy men at once?"

"I know forehead, I know. I wouldn't know whether to fuck or to run. I feel like two men is a lot of testosterone in one place girl."

"Tell me about it, before Neji left yesterday he kissed my ass senseless."

"And you're just now telling me?"

"That's not all either."

"Pig, stop holding out."

"The night we came home from the club Neji had gotten out of the shower and I basically threw myself at him…it was the alcohol but girl do you know that if you and Shikamaru's chakra signatures' hadn't been close by we were about to have our wicked way with each other."

"Your kidding."

"Nope… This makes you an official cock block." I said with a slightly annoyed laugh.

"I'm sorry girl… We all know you need to get some."

"HEY."

"What Sakura? It's true I was starting to think you were going to become a nun."

"Just because I don't spread my legs to anything doesn't make me a nun."

"I know because you almost screwed Shika."

"Not almost…. I will later if I have my way."

"Ooo does this mean we get to make a stop at a lingerie store? I'm thinking about giving Kiba a little taste tonight any way."

"As long as you don't force me to get anything too risqué." I said as I grabbed my shoes. Letting her out the door first before locking it.

"What does it matter they're coming off any way." she said causing my jaw to drop.

"INO!"

"What? Don't get shy now! And you really should sound proof your walls."

"I know so drop ins like you won't hear anything." I said in a way that she knew I was still aggravated by it.

"Listen better me than Naruto, Sasuke, or Sai. Shit it could have even been Kakashi."

"…. Don't even go there." I said shaking the thoughts out of my head. "All four of them are overprotective." I said walking down the steps.

"And suspicious if the way Sasuke walked you out the club to talk to you says anything."

"INO!"

"Listen whats the use of having my abilities if I can't use them to spy on my best friends." Ino said as we made our way past the local shops to the lingerie store.

"Why spy I was going to tell you."

"It's better observing first hand.."

"Pig."

"Forehead." Sometimes I want to hit her. '**Don't we all?' **'Inner not right now.'

"Wait a minute…. Aren't you supposed to be on a mission I thought you guys left."

"Damn forehead, you really are exhausted we leave tonight."

"So your gonna sex Kiba down before you leave?" I shook my head with a slight side smile.

" Hell yea, give his ass something to miss while I'm gone."

"Ino your really something else." I said as I held the door open to our destination.

Neji's POV

'I wonder how's Sakura's doing?' That same thought has run through my mind one too many times for my liking. Since when do I ever think of anything besides a strategy while on missions. We hadn't even left yet and I'm distracted. Talking to my uncle about family business hadn't even held my attention.

"-Ji, Neji. Hello birdbrain I'm talking to you."

'Birdbrain! Yamanaka can be very annoying.' "Hn?" I responded choosing to ignore her comment.

"You have any strategies in mind yet?"

"I have ideas but first we need to get there to gather information."

"Let's try and do this fast and effectively. I want to be back as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Shino spoke, he didn't exactly creep me out but I always feel weary because of the bugs. But I was completely on the same page as them. We were given a week since the place we needed to go too was close, but I want to be back within three days so I can help with the move…and take care of unfinished business with Sakura.

"Alright then let's go top speed masked chakra to our destination." My mind finally beginning to focus on the mission at hand gave me some ideas that would make the mission go quickly and effectively. The mission was to capture a high class criminal and return him to his home country, the problem was that he happened to have a few friends that had broke him out to begin with and they'd thought they could hide close to our country undetected. Problem was we have excellent Anbu.

Yamanaka was not at Sakura's par when it came to being a medic but she had other skills as well. From what I hear she's good at making poisons so that should be of some use. We could paralyze all of them be it using my style of fighting or hers and those bugs would come in handy as well. Her mind control would come in handy as well. Not to mention she was a looker though not my type but that could be used to our advantage.

The question is what were their skills? We know our enemy doesn't have a kekkei genkai but what about the others? 'Well it was only a matter of time till we found out what we were in for.' I thought as we ran at a ridiculous speed to a small village just outside the fire country.

"Shino have your bugs scout the area around us and the enemy once we make it to our destination. "

"It is done." From the corner of my eye I saw Ino fight a shiver. I didn't blame her, I honestly don't know what my former teammate sees in him, but I know he better have good intentions.

"Byakugan." I muttered as we increased speed, the only thing I saw was animals and trees. So things were going alright for now. My only hope would be that it would stay this way, hopefully it would be on the easy side so we can get back to the ones we care about. You never know with missions could be your last which is why I kissed Sakura as passionately as I did today, that and she always looks more and more delectable the more I find out and the more I see her.

Mentally shaking my head at myself trying to disperse images of what could have happened if not for Yamanaka and N-Shikamaru interrupting. I thought about it for a second and as the scene replayed in my mind I smiled to myself. Sakura is one feisty wild woman from the looks of it, in and out of the bed.

_**DID YOU GUYS MISS ME? LOL IT'S THREE FIFTY IN THE MORNING AND I FINALLY FINISHED THIS DARN CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT EVEN I HOT A LITTLE HOT WRITING THIS. LOL **__**Comment Subscribe and Enjoy **___

_**Dreamyrai**_


End file.
